Golden Horizon
by renascence
Summary: Kyoya's life is not at all what it appears to be, he's in hell most of the 99.999 percent of his day. What he needs is love and protection, but who will he get it from? and just what secret is he hiding?   Kyoya-centric, Tamaki!seme/Kyoya!uke Review!
1. A night at the Ootori mansion

**Warning: This story does contain rape, curse-words, yaoi, and child abuse. I advise those who are light hearted to not to read this, as well as some content may be disturbing to some readers. If you for some reason, do not think this story is for you, I ask that you leave now. Later chapters will include rape and yaoi.**

Pairing: eventual Tamaki/Kyoya, Kyoya-centric

_Text- Kyoya's inner voice_

**Golden Horizon**

Kyoya awoke startled from the sound of his door opening, he saw a figure walk toward him.

The smell of alcohol filled the room, widening Kyoya's eyes even more. _Not again. please not again._

He reached over to turn on the lamp but a cold hand beat him to it, grabbing his hand. The young man wanted to scream but couldn't with the man's hand over his mouth. The other cold hand caressed his cheek, sending chills down Kyoya's back. The figure began to talk in a low voice, "Relax Kyoya. I just wanted to see you." Shaking from head to toe Kyoya looked down to the ground, he knew that voice.

"What do you want?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper. He could feel tears in the corners of his eyes, he felt so dirty. He knew what the man wanted.

"What I always want. Take your clothes off." _No! Please anything but that…._

Kyoya made a noise but complied, he didn't want to anger the voice. Shaking, he took off his shirt, he tried to be careful and not fumble over the buttons like last time. Bruises and cuts lay over the creamy skin, his shoulder blades marked by knives, in all different directions. His once flawless skin was covered in ugly dark marks, old scars and new.

The young man was scared out of his wits, no ruse or charm could get him out of this. Looking at the figure he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"..D-Do I have t-to? C-Couldn't I-I d-d-do so-something el-else?" he stuttered.

In truth the boy didn't want to do it and he certainly didn't want to do it all those other times. He was met with a slap causing him to fall off the bed.

"When I tell you to do something, do it! Now take off those damn pants or _**I'll**_ do it for you!" the voice screeched.

Cringing Kyoya got up and took off his pants trying desperately to go slow. The pervert saw how slow he was going and yanked off his underwear, pants and socks. Now the young man was naked and exposed to the pervert. Kyoya was scared, what if he was going to be beaten like last time? Would anyone notice or ignore like they did before?

"You're so beautiful I could just fuck you all night long. You'd like that wouldn't you, you slut?" the voice laughed when tears started falling. But the voice, continued, You're pathetic, take it like a man. Oh wait, you're not one! You like when your father fucks you."

Kyoya kept his gaze on the ground, determined to not make a fool of him again. The cold hands grabbed his member and roughly jerked it. Kyoya hissed in pain. This caused another laugh to come out of the man. By now, Kyoya was on the bed hands above his head, pinned down by the stranger.

"You like that huh? You dirty piece of shit, faggot!" he said.

The boy couldn't stop the tears from falling, as if they were a waterfall. He hated what it did to him always making him feel weak. The man started kissing all over the boy's pale, smooth skin, he was eager to taste him. Kyoya was barely able to fight back, knowing what that would lead to.

The stranger had lost his control and started taking off his robe, revealing his erected member. Taking the younger man's leg up, he pushed straight into him, moaning at the tightness. It was ironic he thought, how one minute he was warm and cozy the next, cold and naked. Kyoya gasped, the pain was excruciating, it felt like needles were pushing into him, twisting and ripping anything in it's path..

"You feel so good, so tight." he grunted. Sweat began to form on his forehead. Tears still fell from the younger boy's eyes never stopping. The boy didn't know what felt worse, being rape or being weak. Sobs soon fell from his soft pink lips, the pain was becoming unbearable.

The pervert wrapped one hand around Kyoya's throat. "IF you don't keep quiet you're going to regret, understand?" he warned.

He saw the boy gasping for air, his beautiful brown eyes filled with pain. Still, Kyoya nodded, and the man took his hand off, leaving a dark black bruise. The man increased his thrusts, recklessly tearing Kyoya's tissue. A stream of blood began to form as the stranger kept thrusting, a puddle was about to form right under Kyoya's ass. The boy tightened his eyes in agony, this was hell! Sobs came out of his mouth, heart-shattering ones at that. Though the boy was crying, he looked even more beautiful. His father took a shirt and gagged it into Kyoya's mouth, determined to fuck the boy without any disturbances. Close to his climax the man grunted a sound and shot his seed right in Kyoya's abused and torn ass. The boy withered in pain, blood was still coming out.

Cruelly the man yanked his manhood right out, earning a cry from the boy.

Satisfied, he let out a laugh, "Now Kyoya, was it really that bad? I would think sluts like you enjoyed getting fucked."

Putting his robe back on he turned to the broken boy, "If you tell anyone, I **will **kill you", he continued, "You make me sick, go clean yourself up, faggot."

He left the room and let the boy lay in blood and his father's own semen. Once Kyoya was sure he heard the door click, he took out the shirt and tried to get up. Having his hands tied up for so long really hurt his arms. All he could do was lay there, fully disgusted

His whole body felt numb and cold as if he'd been sliced open. Kyoya had to get up, wash and change those sheets. Last time, he was barely able to move at all, he considered himself lucky this time The shadow king for once felt a feeling he felt oh so many times in his life before: pain. There was no other way to put how he felt, he simply felt as thought everything around him had died.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this, please review!


	2. A morning at the Ootori mansion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**_Warnings: This chapter includes child abuse and curse words. If this is not for you then leave now. Oh and by the way why the hell would you click on this story knowing it's m-rated and knowing that I gave you about 3 warnings prior to this chapter? _**

* * *

Kyoya woke up to the harsh gleam of the sun, he was unable to move his body. He expected that, the familiar burning that would rise all the way to his tailbone and cause such excruciating pain that would require him to sleep in. The boy was almost never allowed to miss one day for school, even if it was absolutely necessary, like today. Fighting tears, the young man looked over at the clock and sighed, it was 6:30. Time for school.

But it wasn't like Kyoya wasn't used to this, no, he's been through this too many times to count. Today was like no other, today, the boy could not move one inch without screaming in pain. Biting his lip, the boy turned his body, but not careful enough because as soon as he turned he heard a

_pop! _

"AHHH!", the boy screamed. It was too late to cover his mouth or to move to another position, right now Kyoya was stuck. He was pretty sure the whole mansion heard him, having seen the birds fly away at the sound of the scream. He mentally scolded himself for being so foolish, did he want to get punished again?

To better grasp Kyoya's pain, think of falling off a fifty foot cliff and landing on about 39 sharp pointed rocks and having them go through your body. And just so you get a greater ideal of it, imagine surviving all that, with the rocks piercing through your skin so you always have that special reminder of what happened)

"Get your worthless ass up! What do you think you can sit around here all day? GET THE HELL UP, YOU FAGGOT!", his father screeched. Now Kyoya was sure the heavens could even hear this yell.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you father but I ca-", the boy was cut off by yet another ear-splitting shriek.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I GIVE A **CRAP**? YOU WILL NOT JUST SIT AROUND HERE LIKE SOME GODDAMN _**LOWLIFE**_! I WON'T ALLOW IT! YOU WILL NOT BRING **SHAME** TO THE OOTORI NAME, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU WILL** NOT**!"

The boy closed his eyes tightly and waited for the punch to come. He opened one eye and..

_Bam! _

A swift punch met his right eye, blinding it for a moment. His arms automatically covered his eye, bad move, because Kyoya father pushed the poor boy over the edge of the bed. Any pain Kyoya felt earlier increased ten-fold. Crying, Kyoya tried to get up, knowing this was his last chance to escape the pain and go to school. His father just stood there laughing sadistically, to the point where Kyoya questioned the man's sanity. Kyoya, without any help, got up but remained crying. He limped to the closet and picked up his already pressed uniform. He woud gather whatever was left of his shattered dignity.

"Wait.", his father called out to him, Kyoya stopped and turned.

"I want you to wear this underneath your uniform.", he continued, pulling out a purple thong "Purple is definitely your color." The boy mentally threw up but nonetheless, excepted the raunchy underwear. Yep, without a doubt in his mind, his father was an old perverted freak.

* * *

Authors Note: Review and yes I do realize this was short, but dont worry next update will be twice as long.


	3. A day in the life of Kyoya Ootori

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I will never.

* * *

**Golden Horizon**

On the way to the school, Kyoya kept a stone-faced. If he didn't he'd probably be crying his eyes out right then. He wanted to cry but sucked it up, on days like these that all he could do. Kyoya hated his life, he wished he never was born. He wished he never was born into the Ootori family, as sad as that may be. Even coming from a wealthy family, no longer helped the situation. He was like all the other victims he read in books, he was helpless and vulnerable. The young man couldn't understand why it was him all the time, why was he violated in such ways? Why was he to blame for almost everything? His mind became cloudy, his eyes burned. 'Get a hold of yourself. Stop crying.' He thought sharply. Sucking in a deep breath the boy looked up, he was already at the school. Right on cue, his driver opened the door, the boy got out and thanked him.

Right before walking up the stairs, he caught the soft voice of his driver, "Have a good day sir!"

He replied, "Thank you."

Today he was certain would go smooth, he would have no problems, and most of all be in peace. Checking his watch the young man bolt right up the stairs, he was running late. He had two minutes to get tot the classroom. At school, he found that he could get away from most problems. He fixed his glasses rubbed his eyes, making sure they were clear, He fixed his askew uniform. Kyoya was glad, for the most part there was no one in the halls. He looked pretty much the same if you didn't look at his eyes. He didn't have the cool aura like he usually had, if anything the low blood pressure king had a much more 'glooming' aura. He forced a smile on his face, making sure he kept up appearances like usual. Oh, the stuff he hid, if anyone where to find out, they'd probably wouldn't believe it. The son of successful business owner, Yoshio, who by the way is filthy rich, raping his own son? Oh how tragic that'd be for the Ootori family. But Kyoya knew better then that, he wouldn't confide in anyone, if anyone did believe in what he was saying.. He wouldn't go to the press, he wouldn't do a thing. But what was he supposed to do? Just sit there and let his father keep touching him. harassing him, hurting him? Yes, our beloved Kyoya was most definitely screwed.

'_Ding'_

The late bell, Kyoya was late. Not only did the bell messed his thoughts up, he was certain that his father would beat him tonight. Walking into the class hurriedly, Kyoya sat down. No one seemed to notice he was late, not even his fan girls or that blonde idiot. Taking his books out, he looked around for his homework, he could have sworn that he done it! It was definitely obvious that Kyoya was not on the ball, like usual. Fidgeting around, the boy tried to find a comfy position for his sore bottom and that damn thong. That thong of his felt absolutely horrible, like a major wedgie. But the shadow king was used to it, his father often made his wear lingerie like this. His father even went as far as making the boy wear raunchy clothing around the house. The maids were no help at all, they simply just turned a blind eye. That special 'security' that the family has? They were worst then the maids! They simply ignored Kyoya's bloodcurdling screams, as if there was no danger in the mansion at all. But if you asked Kyoya all this, he'd probably would have just shook his head and roll his eyes. Kyoya has been through so much, what with Fuyumi being gone he has no one in the family to confide in. Fuyumi being older then him, she knows to an extranet how horrible their father can be. To an extant Fuyumi only knows how violent Yoshio can be. She has no clue about the other perverted, masochistic side of her father. If anyone were to find out what happens behind the Ootori mansion doors, Kyoya would be a goner.

"Mommy! You didn't answer my texts!" , he heard a familiar whining voice. Kyoya, once again was yanked out his thoughts. 'Now is really not the time to play house Tamaki.' Ah, yes Tamaki Souh. The blonde man had the mind of a child, sometimes. He was Kyoya's closest friend, you'd think the boy could tell him his secret.

"I was busy, don't call me Mommy.", he replied rather coldly. The complete opposite off how he felt. He needed a big hug.

Just like that, the blonde went into a corner crying, just like usual.

Within five minutes class started. Tamaki stopped crying and Kyoya sat deep in thought. Thirty minutes later and class was over, The shadow King reluctantly got out of his seat and went to he next class with Tamaki in tow. To anyone else the boy seemed to be rushing to get out, almost like he didn't' want to be there. Tamaki had to jog to keep up with his 'cold blooded' friend. By the time the pair got to their next class, Social Studies, the blonde had to lean against the wall outside the classroom to catch his breath. Kyoya paid no attention to his out of breathe friend and sat down in the empty classroom. He placed his books neatly on the side of the desk and waited.

Tamaki walked in and sat net to him, "Are you alright Kyoya? Is there something bothering you?", he asked softly.

Kyoya mentally cursed himself for being so dramatic, now the moron was going to keep annoying him.

"Nothing is wrong. Stop being stupid", he replied

The blonde pursed his lips together but said nothing. For the rest of the class Tamaki sat determined to find out what was wrong. But it wasn't like Kyoya didn't notice but he ignored him. nothing unusual there. The low blood pressure king had his own damn problems to deal with, it wasn't like he was on his phone 24 hours of the day and waited on Tamaki's every call. So why the hell was he worried that he hurt Tamaki's feelings? The young man shook his head and sat, determined to not cringe again at the uncomfortable thong. It made the boy sick to think about just why he was wearing the thong. As strange as it did sound he wondered whether Tamaki's father knew about the beatings and the rapes.

For the rest of the day Kyoya ignored everyone around him until he got home.

On the way home in the limo, Kyoya got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had thought about it again. _'Get your worthless ass up! I will not have some fag living in my house!'_

There it was, that voice again. That voice Kyoya for the life of him, couldn't get out of his head. _'You deadbeat, you'll never take over my business! Your nothing but a faggot and that's all your going to be!'_

"..Stop please..", Kyoya whispered, he tried desperately to soothe the booming voices in his head.

'_YOUR NOTHING! NOTHING!'_ the voice continued. The golden eyes widened. He couldn't take it anymore. Kyoya, the smartest kid in his year, couldn't handle a little hitting and screaming. He just couldn't keep it in any longer. Why, he absolutely positive that he'd have a breakdown before he got to age 17. He was so tired of keeping up appearances, making sure to stay on top, and most of all, being played as a connection for his father. He was sick of fit all!

Holding back a sob in those beautiful brown eyes, Kyoya screamed, "STOP!"

Right on cue, the limo stopped. The driver looked up shocked, "Yes sir?"

Kyoya, whose head was still down, shook his head, "Sorry. I didn't mean you. Continue driving."

The driver nodded.

The boy looked into the window, tears still streaming down his face. 'I got to get a hold of myself. This is very un-characteristic of me.' He thought.

The boy wiped his eyes., took a deep breathe and waited for his doom. Kyoya knew that his father most likely got wind of his lateness and missing homework and planned to show just how angry he was of his 'third son' his father would put coldly.

He took a breathe and waited for the driver to open the door. It felt like a dream to him, getting out the limo walking up the stairs to his room. That was until his father kicked the door open. The dream Kyoya thought he was having turned into a vicious nightmare.

"You are a disgrace to the Ootori family.", his father screamed. Kyoya backed all the way to the farthest hall. All the while his father kept advancing towards him, cursing the heavens for having a dirty son like him. He was right, his father had indeed got wind of the missing homework.

His father stopped.

"I have a business meeting, something you don't know anything about to attend to. I have some new clients so, you will be attending with me. They sure do love that ass of yours.", his father purred.

The younger man gasped at the touch. He felt his father grab his butt cheek really hard. The 'clients' his dad mentioned, were pedophiles in disguise. They were important businessmen to the outside world but sick, twisted pedophiles in the inside. His father's friends, the very same ones who'd molested Kyoya all during his last year, were attending the very same meeting. How did Kyoya know you ask? Well, they don't call Kyoya the shadow king for nothing. He heard his father at night, talking to the pedophiles, the 'friends' his father had on a daily basis communicated with. But the young man wasn't able to hear all the dirty details his father had gone on to talk about. Kyoya was passed out by then, suffering quietly to the beatings his father had did to him earlier on the day. Sometimes his father forgot when to stop. He should have stopped when blood spurted on his face or when all he could see on the boy was blood.

No, none of these were the answers, it was Yoshio's censor of the food in the mansion, specifically Kyoya's wing. He made sure to cut some of the iron in the boy's diet long ago. Without much iron in the boy's body, he developed iron-defiency anemia. His father in his sick twisted mind thought it would better suit his desires. He liked the fact Kyoya had to when he was younger (like 14) had to take iron supplements. He loved the way the poor boy would shiver in cold, how unnaturally cold the boy got when others where just cold. In other words, Kyoya's dad loved to exploit Kyoya's health at the expense of getting off.

But anyway, Kyoya knew just how bad things were getting by the time he turned 15. He wasn't sure whether it was because of the death of his mother the previous year, had caused his father to go crazy.

No, Kyoya wanted to believe that his father was okay before the death of his mother. He wanted to blame her passing on his father's no longer sane mind, that his father actually missed his mother and was just taking out his grief on the younger boy. Lately, its been hard for Kyoya to believe that. He wanted to so desperately believe his father wasn't a cynical pervert who wanted nothing but to harasses Kyoya constantly. His father was so caught up in public appearances, that he didn't even care what his own family thought of him.

"Father I can not go.", he lied. Bad move Kyoya, bad move. But what could the boy do? He didn't want to be stuck in a room being molested by those bad breathe perverts! And he certainly didn't favored being talked to like he was some dirty whore they found on the street! The boy shook with fear, he had lied. His father never liked being lied to, in fact when hid mother lied years ago he slapped the poor women so hard, she fell to ground with a _thump_. She was on bed rest by the doctor for the rest of the week, it seem she had _accidentally_ fell down the stairs and got a concussion. But getting back to the story, Kyoya's dad reached up with a hand and smacked him so had his already abused glasses cracked and fell to the ground. He gasped and fell to the ground. His cheek stung so bad he thought it was ripped off.

"You **CAN** go and you **WILL** go. You **WILL** do as I say **WHEN** I say." His father continued, "When I tell you to do something you better _**damn well**_do it!"

The boy bent his head, not showing any sign of saying a word.

Kyoya never believed in anything that had to do with dreams, fairytales, that sort of thing. But right about now, he could definitely relate to how the damsels in distress felt. Boy, did he need a hero.

* * *

Author's Note: So how was my extra long chapter? I hope it was grand, because I got another round of one-shots I got to post soon. This story line is set during the beginning of the anime, don't worry I know what I'm doing!


	4. In the mind of an unwanted boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Warnings: This contains the use of curse words, adult situations, and yaoi. **Not** for the light-hearted!

* * *

**Golden Horizon**

When Kyoya was born, Yoshio had already made up his mind that he would stop having children. Kyoya just happened to be the result of an 'unsuccessful abortion'. It was out of pure luck that he was born, the young man knew it. But it was also a burden because of the constant reminder that he was not what his father or mother wanted. No one had wanted the poor boy, which was why he had tried so hard to prove that he could be just as successful as his brothers that he had much more potential then both his older brothers combined. And so, when Kyoya had met Souh Tamaki, he wasn't exactly keen on being friends with the boy. He had just wanted for his father to finally be impressed with him, amazed by how easily he had built strong ties with the Souh family.

But knowing his luck, Kyoya's father wasn't as impressed as he had thought he would be, it was as if his father expected him to do all that he had did. Out of pure rebellion Kyoya had helped Tamaki start up the host club, determined more than ever to show his father how well he could run a business even if it was only a club! Oh how impressed _he thought_ his father would be with him at last! What did Kyoya received in return of all his accomplishments as vice-president of the Host Club? A backhand to the cheek, a club to his head and no breakfast, lunch and dinner for the next day.

As severe as it may seemed Kyoya was well used to it, he had expected it all. But he was surprised at how less-severe the beatings were before he met Tamaki. Could that mean that his father was jealous that the boy was finally happy, that a burden had been lifted off his chest? Or that his father simply thought of him as a whore? The boy decided to just pick the latter of the two choices; it would be way too weird to think that his father was jealous. It just wouldn't make any sense to Kyoya if his father was jealous, a feeling of dread rose at the bottom of his stomach. He had lain in bed for what seem like only a couple of minutes but in reality, he was 2 hours late to the regular Saturday ritual. Every Saturday the boy had to walk his father's study and help relieve his father's 'burning sensation'. Kyoya didn't want to do it, but he had no choice. Get another beating or give a blow job. He hated what his father had made him become. A filthy, disgusting whore who was only good for sucking cock.

Sighing, the boy couldn't move on a count of the unwavering nausea he felt. It was as if being hit by a ton of blocks all at once. Closing his eyes the boy would have to pass; no way could he go down there without passing out. This was what hell must feel like, being a prisoner in your own home, constantly in pain and agony…

Bang! Bang!

The sound of the door busting took Kyoya almost instantly out of his thoughts.

"Get your worthless ass up! You're a disgrace." his father barked. He had looked like a crazed ape ready to attack hunters, his eyes burned with rage, his whole entire face was red and to top that off he had veins pointing out his neck. He had a piece of wood on the side of his hand, holding it tightly.

The words sounded as if his father was talking underwater. Was it because his father was sincerely crossed or was it because Kyoya simply didn't care at all what his father said?

A swift hit to the head caused Kyoya to choose the first option.

"Get. Up. NOW!" his father repeated. Trying desperately to regain some energy to stand, Kyoya stood up on shaky legs. But fell only twelve seconds later. He felt the wood began to tear into old and new wounds ripping the gentle bandaging into thin pieces. No, the pain did not start there. Not when his father began to punch him in his ribs. But... **there**! That very moment something snapped in Kyoya, he began to scream and fight back. At first they were small whimpers but as time progressed became loud boisterous screams that could only be heard from miles away. He screamed obscurities, derogatory names, and what could be only heard as gibberish. Was Kyoya finally losing it? How long he has put up with his father! As on cue his father stopped, and looked confused. Without warning Kyoya gave him a swift kick to the groin and ran out to the kitchen. It seemed as if Kyoya had super powers, 30 minutes beforehand the boy could barely stand now had enough energy to run? What was going on with him?

"You little bitch!" Yoshio screamed, it seems he recovered fast enough. The boy opened the drawer and got a knife out, pointing it right to the older man.

"Go. GET AWAY!" he screamed. When Yoshio didn't move, Kyoya advanced on him ready to kill the man.

What an odd picture this made, the boy barely passing for living holding a knife to a very wealthy man. His eyes (Kyoya's) darkened the gold like brown sparkle in his eye turned to coal. He was slowly cracking, but he had the funniest look on his face. He was…growling, something he rarely, if ever, did.

"You heard me! GET OUT!" he repeated louder. He felt his heart sink a little lower when Yoshio didn't move. Why wouldn't he move? Did Kyoya scare him enough to make his father not move? But for some unknown reason, which can only be answered by Kyoya, Yoshio wasn't yelling nor scared. He was...calm? There was a dark shadow behind Yoshio that seemed to be getting bigger and bigger.

"Handle that." Yoshio ordered to the shadow.

A bodyguard. The beefy guy advanced toward Kyoya cracking his knuckles.

"No! No you can't do this!" , Kyoya protested. His father had won again.

With every step the guard came closer and closer to Kyoya. When they were 4 inches apart the guard stopped and looked at Kyoya. The boys reflexes were too slow when the guard took the knife from him. The shadow king's eye widened in fear, his body quivering, tears coming to his eyes. _'Not again, not again not again. Please have mercy on me.',_ he thought.

No way could he fight off this guy, he could barely fight his father. But that was exactly what happened, Kyoya got picked up and carried into his father's quarters.

He was bad again.

The guard tightened his hold on the boy once they passed his father's bedroom.

"See what happens when you act like a bitch?", the guard began. His father was not behind them like in the beginning. He had wondered off somewhere probably getting out his 'punishment'. Or what you could call punishment, to any normal person this seemed like absolute torture.

The boy was crying, for what felt like the 6th time. But his cries were ignored like usual. The guard, the boy tried to remember his name, Kinjo was it? Well he threw the boy on to the guest bed. He laughed, a sound Kyoya will never forget..

"Have fun you filthy slut!" He said and promptly slammed the door.

Kyoya sat there feeling sick and disgusted took the pillows from his side and began to smother himself. The world was ending for Kyoya. He was no longer the clever boy he once was. He was, as anyone would say 'dead'. His heart had broke long ago, when all this mess began. He would miss the Host Club. He'd miss, the twins, Hunny, Mori, Hurahi, and most of all Tamaki. How he **loved them** all so.. He envied the way Tamaki was so happy with life even if it did wrong him. His carefree nature, and talents would take him far, Kyoya was sure of it. But it wasn't like the blonde could and would return the feelings. But he had to wonder, did Tamaki feel the flutter in his stomach? Did he ever have a dream of them being together? No! of course not, Kyoya was disgusting. Besides, the boy never stood a chance anyway. His heart broke into even more smaller pieces, it felt as if Tamaki had stepped on it.

Fuyumi! His most trusted and beloved sibling. She had been there for him when he was younger. She loved him so, even if he was imperfect. Had he cared for the two more- because they were showed him love? And his poor mother…how bad she looked they day she died. That monster of a father destroyed his mother. He broke her, raped her but what's most devastating is, he took her soul. Kyoya vowed long ago when she died, that he wouldn't let his father destroy him like he had to their mother. She was so unhappy and incredibly depressed like she never wanted to be there. Her so-called friends talked about her and gossiped about her non-stop. His mother was never happy with Yoshio, Kyoya could see why. The monster never allowed the lady to be around her old friends. He strictly forbid her to wear 'causal' clothes as strange as it was. He made her dress up and wear makeup. _'She was so beautiful without makeup..', _Kyoya though to himself. He, with out any more struggle, stopped breathing and slammed the pillow tightly over his mouth and nose. He closed his eyes, he was flying. Flying away.

It was 29 September.

* * *

Author's Note: Poor Kyoya. Please review!


	5. The dreams of the third son

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I never will.

Author's Note: Hey guys I hope you enjoy the chapter. Review!

* * *

**Golden Horizon**

Kyoya was flying. Flying over clouds, he marveled at every turn. Everything was soft around him, the clouds, the mood, everything. He only saw about two colors: white and gold. The space around him was white, But would could be gold? He didn't know who it was but, he saw a tall very handsome figure standing right on the cloud. He was curious and above-else shock, wasn't this supposed to be his heaven? He lowered himself down to the cloud and carefully walked towards the figure. Getting closer he noticed the figure looked was Tamaki. He didn't have a chance to speak as Tamaki lift his head and spoke.

"Kyoya, I've been waiting for you."

"…I don't understand?"

Tamaki's peaceful violet eyes widened. His blond hair waved in the air, so peaceful. He looked like an Adonis, Kyoya thought briefly. He placed a soft hand on Kyoya's shoulder, he stirred the boy to the other side of the cloud, where to Kyoya's surprise, he saw a scene play out, one that was VERY familiar to him. Down below as if he was standing right above it, he watched in sadness.

"Kyoya what do you see?", he asked patiently. He turned towards Kyoya and waited for his answer.

The boy looked at the scene, "Me."

"Good, and what else do you see?"

"Blood."

"Okay, and just what are you doing?"

"Trying to kill myself."

"Exactly, now. It's my job to make sure you don't actually succeed in doing this.", With a wave of his hand, the man took the scene away. He sat down on the cloud, as did Kyoya.

"So what are you" An angel or something?"

"Precisely. I'm not the actual Tamaki but I've disguised myself to look like him. Does that make sense?"

"Not really."

"Hm, how do I say this? Alright, I'm an angel sent to stop you from doing what you're doing. I only look like Tamaki because he's just about the only person you'll listen to. Trust me, I know."

"Wait. What do you mean 'he's just about the only person I'll listen to'?", Kyoya questioned.

"Do I really have to tell you?", the angle sighed in aspiration. Smoothing his hair down, he began.

"You seem to have really took a liking to Tamaki. He's just about all you think about.", Kyoya blushed the angel smiled and continued, "But I'll let you in on a little secret. He thinks about you a lot too."

Kyoya gulped, he never knew that!

"So what do I do then?"

"Well, you could start by not doing this," the angle motioned at the boys wrist, "Kyoya, you mustn't do this again, next time I may not be able to help you. And I'd hate to see all you're friends and family upset that you'd died."

Kyoya snorted, "Some family. Are you sure we're talking about the same one?"

"Yes. Your brothers and sister yes, your dad no."

"I figured that out, the dad part. But my brothers? I doubt they even know my name. And friends? What friends are you talking about?"

"You're brothers may be jackasses, but they still care for you. I just know it. Kyoya, you'd be surprise by how much you're

friends care about you. They love you just the same as you love them, even though you don't want to admit it"

Kyoya sighed and nodded.

"As far as your father goes, he'll be at a business trip for a couple of months. That gives you plenty of time to see your dear Tamaki.", the angel teased on the last part.

Kyoya laughed, he wanted to ask him something but thought better of it.

"You know Kyoya, you really are beautiful. Please don't doubt that. And you're not gross no matter what he says.", he stated softly.

"…thank you, that means a lot.", he murmured.

"But I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"It's bad, when you get back to Earth, you must be ready for his hits. Alright?"

"Can't you just make him die or something?"

"Some stuff Kyoya, I am not in charge of.", the angel said sadly.

He looked down at his watch, it was half past 1.

"Oh no! I'm late. I have to go now. Bye Kyoya.", the angel said hurriedly.

He ran off the cloud, but before he could, Kyoya asked, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes, not soon, but eventually." Just like that, the angle disappered as well as Kyoya.

Kyoya woke up, looked around and sat back down. Right on cue, a swift hit was delivered to him on his nose. He howled in pain. He held up his hands, to stop his father, but he was denied. There was a sudden coolness all around him, he looked down his clothes were gone.


	6. Unobserved Actions of the Unwanted Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

**Golden Horizon**

Like a pile of dirty laundry, he fell to the ground. Kyoya couldn't breathe, Yoshio's hands wrapped around the boys thin neck cutting his oxygen off. He knew struggling would make it worse so he kept still, which was pretty hard to do. The older man strengthened his hold on the boy, cursing obscurities at him, blaming him for every catastrophic thing that Kyoya had no way of doing. The boy's eyes started to tear, his face turning blue and lips a bit of purple. He started convulsing at the pressure his poor neck was reduced to.

He broke his rule to stay still and started shaking. This was getting crazy, the boy was almost on the verge of blacking out or even worse, dying. Thoughts, senses, and emotions began to blur in Kyoya's mind and before he knew it the world went fuzzy.

"Hey Baby. I've missed you.", a sickly sweet voice cooed in the sleeping boy's ear.

The boy stirred, he knew who that was.

"..Please.. let me sleep.", he whispered. His voice laced in sorrow.

"You can sleep after. Besides, you love it when I fuck you.". his voice was no longer sweet.

"No…Please! NO!", he shouted, his thin wrists were pinned above his head as he desperately fought the invader.

"You are so cute Kyoya! Struggling like that…you know how much that turns me on..", grunted in the poor boy's ear. Kyoya stifled a gasp. When the hell did HE get here?

Not even a moment before, or at least to the poor boy, he was getting choked!

"GO ahead, cry like the little bitch you are!", his voice instantly changed maliciously, the tone of a sociopath. The boy's brown eyes widened, the realization of being alone with him finally came to him.

If he would have kill Kyoya, would that mean no one would come to his rescue? Would that mean that, after all the beatings, rapes, and countless attacks on his life, that the pain and suffering would finally be over.

A new feeling washed over Kyoya, almost like a burning/cooling sensation that had covered his chest. It took him about three seconds to realize what it was, and three seconds to pass out from it.

Jerking, the boy woke up, he felt extremely cold, what was this? Blinking his eyes slowly, he came to realize this was what was known as 'punishment'. Not the usual punishment, but the other, the horrible, scar-inducing pain that led many to regret ever living. He hated this part, the part at which he screamed and screamed from the pain. It never ceased to stop, as if it was a roller coaster of deep agony. At times of this punishment there'd by highs and lows. Usually, the highs were when they drugged him, made him crazed and begging for more. This was not him, not him at all. The lows were when they left him there for days, purposely starving him to make him weak, pathetic, and dependent. Today, was a low day, waiting for one of them to open the door and let him out. Those three alone made Kyoya sick to his stomach. Was it that he had horrible coping skills which gave him the inability to think and function logically.

Years ago, the boy stumbled upon a book, it was his father's, that listed every single thing Kyoya did wrong. God, he wished he held on to that and not have been so childish as to cry to his mother about it. He came to realize, however, that that book was the only concrete evidence he had against his father's declining health. Mental health that was, physically, his father was as fit as a fiddle. He wondered why doctors never discovered the obvious signs of neglect and abuse. Did they not care? Of course not! He remembered once, as a young child, the doctor who actually witnessed his father physically hit his mother. RIGHT INFRONT OF HIS FACE! It hurt him so much, to see the doctor not even do a thing to stop him, either it was out of shock or disgust Kyoya started crying. OF course, the doctor didn't notice him either, he did, Kyoya knew as a fact, noticed the extra zeros on the ends of his check. Ever since then Kyoya hated doctors. He held this deep resentment in his heart for all them, besides, why the hell would you need a doctor to tell you what's wrong with you, if you already know about it? Kyoya didn't understand it.

"Ah, I see you're awake!", the pedophile answered, interrupting Kyoya's thoughts.

He walked over to the boy, checking him out. Kyoya sat there, Indian style, naked, on the cold marble floor. He kept his gaze down, remembering last time. He briefly took an interest in his skin, it was sickly pale as if he was dead. He knew that if he moved he'd probably get another beating. Being disobedient meant being undesirable. He wanted to be desirable so badly, sometimes, the pain at times became so unbearable he'd cry himself to sleep. The thoughts, emotions, and behavior that crossed Kyoya's mind was not his own. In truth, he didn't have any, wasn't a person, wasn't anything. To be honest, Kyoya was fine with that. As long as he knew that someone- anyone wanted him, he'd feel a bit better even if the feeling was superficial.

"Your father is very disappointed with you, so he sent you back to us." He walked closer to Kyoya, continuing, "We are going to have such a splendid time, Kyo, you're going to wish you lived here." That was not a good sign!

Kyoya blinked his eyes, he had only two options, suck it up and wait for this to end, or refuse. Judging from the scars, he agreed with the first one. The man picked Kyoya up, bridal style, and walked out the door. Kyoya, still, kept completely quiet, making sure not a single whimper came out. His back still ached from his previous 'festivities', he wasn't sure what to do anymore.

The man walked down a fairly long hallway, if you could call it a hallway, it was completely dirty, it almost made the word 'dirty' sound clean. But still, Kyoya just kept his swollen lips shit, and eyes open.

When they finally got to what resembled a room, Kyoya was laid, harshly on the bed. There goes the honeymoon phase.

"Now, I'm sure you already know what I want, so I'm not going to beat around the bush. Hagoshi and Tayuki will be here soon so we have to do this fast, okay?", he whispered in his ear. Of all the men, he was the most polite one of them all.

He took off his belt, unzipped his pants and spread the boys legs open. He yanked on Kyoya's soft member, wanting to get off from it.

Kyoya just closed his eyes and bit his abused bottom lip. Practice made perfect, after all.

The man reached over on the bed and grabbed both of the boy's hands in one hand and held down his waist in the other. Even if he tried, Kyoya could never get out. In less than 4 minutes, his eyes widened tears pooling into his eyes, the man slammed roughly into him, without stopping. He didn't feel a hint of pleasure, just pain. The commoners magazine lied! It said that after the first few times, it'd feel a lot more pleasurable, this felt like hell. In the 7 minutes of what could only be known as raping, the man finally climaxed deep inside Kyoya, making him twitch with annoyance.

God, this was going to be a long week.

********************************************GH***************************************************************

At the Souh residence, mainly his residence, Tamaki sat in his room, furious, what the hell was going on with Kyoya? Was he mad at him? Did he not want him around anymore? Similar thoughts circulated his mind, new feelings aroused in his heart at the mere thought of the sharp witted brunette. Something was going on with his Kyoya and he needed to find out! The blonde blushed. Kyoya wasn't his and when did he ever say that Kyoya was his? This was weird, Kyoya wasn't answering his texts and Tamaki was feeling quite unhappy.

There could be a number of reasons the brunette wasn't answering his calls: a dead relative, his father, or a dead relative. That was about it. Narrowing down the options, and using what little logical thinking he had, Tamaki figured that it must be his father. What was going on between Kyoya and his father? Did they get into an argument? Or worse….. Did his father hit him? All these negative thoughts crossed his mind, making his see red. Come to think of it, Kyoya was pretty standoffish more than usual, late to class, his appearance was a dead give away. He had raccoon eyes, greasy hair, and he seemed like he lost weight. By the time Kyoya entered the classroom, every eye was on him, whispers spread. By the end of the day, everyone knew of Kyoya's disheveled appearance, except of course, Kyoya. Lately, his best friend had been either in a deep denial or in some other land.

Whatever it was, Tamaki Souh was going to figure, just what was going on with Kyoya. No wait, _HIS_ Kyoya. He'd be damned if Kyoya was going to get away with whatever he was hiding, if his name wasn't Tamaki


	7. Deaf Pleas Of A Broken Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Author's Note: Guys, I felt insanely bad for not updating this in like forever. The problem was, this chapter was all up here *points to mind* but it did not make it's way on here as I thought it did. So, as an early schools almost out, present here you go! Also, because my birthday is on Sunday, I wanted to make sure that I updated so this is pretty much the last chapter update I will be doing as a 14 year old. So please review and enjoy!

Warnings: This chapter contains: rape, yaoi, and curse words, as well as adult themes. This chapter is honestly one of the most disturbing things I've written.

* * *

Hagoshi Ito was not a happy person nor was he sane. To say the Hagoshi was a pedophile was an understatement. He could get off on simply watching babies cry. He had to be at least 46, if not 55 years of age. He was one of the torturous three Kyoya had come to call him. The weirdo, was the meanest of the three, he reminded Kyoya of his father. Today, after Daichi was done with him, Hagoshi who arrived with Tayuki, wanted to have a little session with the boy.

The man picked up what looked like a bat to the poor boys head; he didn't care if the boy was conscious or unconscious. If Kyoya wasn't going to cooperate, shame on him. The truth was, Kyoya was cooperating, and he didn't scream, cry or said anything he was obeying perfectly. But to that freak, it was just as bad as screaming for help.

"P-Please-e don't! I'm s-s-so s-orr-y-y! Please!" Kyoya begged. Tears formed in the beautiful creatures eyes, his body once again trembled. Hagoshi laughed.

He kicked the boy in his ribs again, earning another plea that once again fell on deaf ears. The shadow king whimpered, new bruises covered his porcelain-like complexion. At that point, Kyoya remembered he started crying hysterically. He held up his hands as a way to protect himself, the cuts on his arm began to bleed again.

The kicking stopped abruptly, a zipper was pulled down and Kyoya stifled a whimper. He opened his bloodshot eyes and _wham!_ Hagoshi backhanded the boy before he could even blink. The boy fell to the ground still crying, the pain was too much for him. The older man smiled, just the way he liked them. Prying open the boys thin legs, he took a good look at the boy's thighs. He had wanted to leave a good mark, even though he knew it was wrong. The pervert loved the way Kyoya would crumble to the ground in fear of him, how his beautiful eyes would become dull and sad after a beating. There was just something about this boy that made the man so damn hard. Hagoshi bent down and bit the boy on his inner thigh, moaning at this hiss that came from Kyoya's bruised lips. He managed to break through the pale, baby soft skin, blood poured through quickly. Licking at the wound, Hagoshi waited until it stopped. He didn't want to end the fun with the cute boy just yet.

Kyoya closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself somewhere else, even going as far to wish he was in school. It wasn't working. To be honest Kyoya really didn't know where he was, all he knew was this 'place' he was sent to had more than one room. He was scared to say the least.

"Get on your knees, pretty boy." he commanded. Hagoshi was tall, a bit burly, had light brown hair, and looked completely like a psycho in one of those horror movies Haruhi had brought in one day. But he had to admit, the man wasn't so bad compared to the other two, he was actually sort of gentle. It scared Kyoya a lot that he couldn't even tell what he was feeling.

As Hagoshi thrust his member in him, Kyoya just felt nothing. No pain, no pleasure, just numbness. He looked at the ground, noticing a small beetle crawling along the floor. When the man jerked, Kyoya felt a tear run down his cheek and fall on the floor. The boy looked at the teardrop and shivered, Hagoshi wasn't wearing a condom. He could feel every single thrust 10x more than his fathers. Did this mean he could have had an STD this whole time and not know it? Or worse, AIDS?

He hoped to god that this wasn't true; he didn't want to die this way. On the other hand, Kyoya didn't really care _how_ he did, it was just _**when**_. All he needed was some rope, or better yet a gun. The only people he'd feel sorry for was Fuyumi, who had absolutely no clue how crazy her father had become, and Tamaki, who the boy loved completely and hoped wouldn't be entirely disgusted with him. No! He couldn't do it again; he had to remember what the angel told him. He did feel horrible if he left the Host Club, which was one of his few achievements. He could honestly say that the Host Club was some of the sweetest and kindest people he had ever met. He had nothing but good things to say about them. It was almost like he was the most happy there, even though he rarely smiled.

"You're always so tight", Hagoshi murmured while pulling out of Kyoya. He kicked the boy so that he fell face first on the floor the boy picked up his head and winced, he didn't expect that. He pulled up his pants and looked down at Kyoya, he felt himself go hard again. He yanked the boy off the ground be his hair. He had tried not to cry when tears built up in his eyes. When Kyoya got up he saw a small clump of hair fall from Hagoshi's hand. He looked back up at the man, earning a smack to the face. What had he done this time to upset Hagoshi?

"Did I say for you to look at me?"

Kyoya shook his head timidly; he could barely see the look of anger that flashed on Hagoshi's face. This earned him a swift punch to his eye. He yelped and fell to the floor. He quickly bent his head, and stared at the floor

"Stand the fuck up! Are you stupid?" Hagoshi barked. Kyoya swore he could feel the floor shake. He stood up, slowly only to be knocked down again.

"You dumb whore, when will you ever learn? Stand. Up. **NOW!**" he screeched. His face was beet red with anger, what did Kyoya do?

Kyoya once again stood up, a little faster this time, ignoring his throbbing injury.

"Now: Did. I. Say. For. You. To. Look. At. Me?" the man slowed his words, thinking that the boy really was retarded.

Kyoya uttered, in a small voice, "No." His bottom lip quivered, he swallowed back the lump in his throat.

"That's what I thought. Now, put your underwear on, you dumb bitch." He ordered. He threw the pair of underwear on the floor and pointed at it. Kyoya scrambled to get his underwear on, the same pair Hagoshi threw at him. He certainly didn't want to come back to this place again.

"C'mon, I don't have all day." he rushed Kyoya. The boy got up and walked over to the older man. Hagoshi took the boy by his shoulder and harshly shoved him to the wall. Kyoya stifled a gasp, the wall was cold and he was in nothing but boxers.

"If you ever tell anyone, just the slightest information about our little 'session', I'll kick your ass and make sure you never** ever** talk again." he threatened. Kyoya nodded.

"It's not like anyone would listen to you anyway, you know that right?", he bent his head down and whispered in Kyoya's ear, "If I were to kill you right now, no one would care. Not even your father. They'd just laugh at you as you beg for help." Kyoya whimpered. He had hoped that this wasn't true. He had hoped this was some ugly horrible dream he was having.

"Right?"

"Yes.", replied Kyoya shivering. Hagoshi took note of his shivering body and smiled.

"I think you need me to warm you up again." he said sweetly. He wrapped his arms around the fragile boy's hips and pulled him close. Kyoya put his hands on his chest to stop him.

"What? Don't tell me you don't like this." Kyoya shook his head.. He didn't even KNOW the guy, let alone be held by him. The creeps his father befriended.

"I don't.", Kyoya bravely mumbled. Every time his father left him with these freaks, THIS always happened. Why was Hagoshi so black and white, so moody, and so goddamn perverted? He could only sigh.

"Well, too bad." he replied coldly, his voice sent chills down his spine. Hagoshi got off Kyoya and yanked him out the door and to the dirty hallway. The hallway looked as if it was painted a beige color that was just splattered in dirt. It was cold and warm at the same time; they must be heading towards the main door. Did this mean Kyoya was going home? Or something else?

The man stopped and unlocked a door he pulled the boy into it. Hagoshi picked up a coat and threw it in Kyoya's direction. He caught the coat and looked at it, it was too big for him Kyoya noted briefly, but didn't care. He put on the thing and immediately stopped shivering, the coat covered his knees. But what could they have done to the coat? It was old, a little dusty, but other than that it was fine.

"Your father wanted you back home. We have to do this again sometime soon." he ushered the shocked boy outside and into the limo. When had his father had need for him, usually when he was in punishment, his father didn't care what the hell happened to him. So what had happened now? Did he do something?

The beautiful boy pondered this whole drive home.

*********************************GH*****************************************

Tamaki slammed his phone on the table, his shaking hand clenched around it, his knuckles turning white. He gritted his teeth, he tried to calm down but it was hard to. He took a few deep breathes, and blinked, his violet eyes grew dark. Something was going on, and he did not like it at all. He had hoped that whatever the boy was going through wasn't what he had thought it was. This whole time, he had been trying to call Kyoya; it just went straight to voicemail. Who would want to hurt Kyoya? The boy was simply an angel in Tamaki's eyes.

When he had first seen Kyoya, the boy had a distinct bruise on his neck that when he later got to know him, was from his father. The brunette told him it simply happened once and that he deserved it because of something stupid that he did. Kyoya must have really thought Tamaki was stupid, he knew the signs of child abuse. He knew that Kyoya's father either just started beating him again or that he's been doing it the whole time. He was smart enough to know that he couldn't just outright accuse the man of hurting his Kyoya; he had to watch from the sidelines and keep a small record of anything he saw as abusive.

The record was small but held a lot of information if needed to be put out in the open that could pretty much destroy the man's reputation. The blonde cussed softly, if he saw another bruise on his skin he'd just freak out on Kyoya's dad. It wasn't like he hasn't been meaning to this whole time. He had always hated the boy's father, something about him just made Tamaki's blood boil.

Kyoya always had a hard time letting people close to him, and this may finally be the reason why. It made Tamaki's heart break thinking of all the crazy things his father probably had him do. Sitting on his bed, the king made another entry in his record.

Tomorrow, they had a day off for some reason he didn't even care to know, he would definitely be making a small visit to Kyoya's mansion. His heart started to beat rapidly at the mere thought of Kyoya. His very presence made Tamaki get butterflies. Closing his eyes, Tamaki rolled over on the side of his bed. His eyes open when his phone started ringing, sitting up and practically running to his phone.

He looked at it and answered, "Kyoya!"

On the other end, Kyoya smiled softly even though it hurt to, _"Tamaki was there something you wanted?"_

Tamaki blinked in surprise, why wasn't Kyoya screaming at him like he usually would?

"Um, yeah, actually. I wanted to know if you were alright, you seemed upset the other day."

"…_I'm alright."_ he stated rather hesitantly, as if he was picking the right words to say.

"Kyoya, you know that if there was anything you wanted to talk about, you could talk to me about it, right?" Tamaki mentioned slowly. He didn't want to upset Kyoya and push him away.

"_Yes.",_ Kyoya agreed. He grabbed the nearby icepack and put it on his eye.

"Good. Now that this is all settled, I need to come over to discuss some plans with you on the costumes for next week." Tamaki putted on the charm.

"_Um...alright. What time?"_ there was some shuffling on Kyoya's end.

"How about around 12:00 o'clock?" Kyoya sounded so different on the phone.

"_Okay, I'll just go ask my father and text you, alright?"_ Kyoya said softly. Tamaki felt a tug on his heart, this just added on to his growing concern.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he said, "Yep, bye."

"_Bye."_, was the distant reply.

Tamaki hung up the phone reluctantly. He didn't want to leave Kyoya alone with that _monster_! He just had to hope for the best. Walking back to his bed, the blonde laid down on his bed, and sighed. Right now, he just had to wait for the other boy's response and hope he could go. The blond turned and got up, he couldn't think straight. It just seemed that every time he would try to get a logical thought out, it always seemed to be about the brunette. Going out onto his balcony, he looked up at the stars, trying hard not to let rage get the better of him.

Yoshio had better keep his eyes open, or else. Tamaki was ready to take action.

******************************************GH***********************************

On the other end, Kyoya was having a hard time walking straight, he felt so dizzy. He had gotten back home, or what you could call it, a half an hour ago. Walking to his father's quarters made him want to shoot himself. On the phone with Tamaki he knew his voice made him a dead giveaway. Mustering up some courage, he knocked on his father's door. When he got a low "Come in."

He entered the room. Yoshio looked up, fixing his glasses, he glared at the boy.

Walking up to his father, he asked, "Father, could Tamaki Souh come over tomorrow at 12?"

"For what reason?" This meant yes in his dad's own fucked up world.

"We need to go over plans for Student Council next week." Kyoya mentally cursed. Why did he just walk in on that one, he just started another one of his father's ranting.

"Student Council? This is the first I heard of you being in student council." his father mocked him. He laughed bitterly when he saw the fresh black eye Kyoya was now sporting.

"Oh, Kyoya! You're so stupid, ugly and just plain old disgusting. Why the hell would anyone want to talk to you?" he father stated calmly.

"…."

"What was that? Silence? I thought little Kyoya surely would have an answer, because he's just so smart." Yoshio continued, he got up from his chair and advanced on the boy. He continued his rant.

Kyoya had tears in his eyes, why was he all of a sudden about to cry? Why was he so weak?

His father pretended to think about this, looking at Kyoya again, his eyes held such hatred fro him Kyoya that he would kill him on the spot. But, at least he got to talk to Tamaki one last time, he thought to himself.

"Aw, is Kyoya crying?" his father laughed again. Kyoya touched his bruise cheek and he was indeed crying.

"You don't deserve to be here, you're sick. I don't know why your mother was so nice to you; there is not a good thing about you. You whore!" he spat out the last part and spit in Kyoya's face. The boy flinched.

"Come to think of it, you're worthless, pathetic and weak."

"..I'm sorry father." he whispered. His father's face was a mere three centimeters from Kyoya's

.

"No! Don't call me that! You don't deserve to have a father like me, let alone say it. I hope you rot in hell you piece of shit." his father screamed. Kyoya started to tremble at these hate filled words. Why had it all suddenly hit him, usually when he got yelled at, he stayed silent.

Kyoya wiped his good, right eye; his glasses have long been gone.

"DID YOU HEAR ME?" his father screeched.

Kyoya quickly nodded bowing his head, so there eyes didn't meet.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now get the hell out of my sight!" he bellowed.

The boy walked at the room waiting until he got to his wing to start crying. He hated his life and didn't want anything to do with it. He just wished he could meet just one person who actually gave a damn about him.

Kyoya wasn't sure how much he could take without cracking.

* * *

Review!

.


	8. The fall of Kyoya Ootori

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

_Warning: This chapter is seriously **not** meant for the light-hearted. If you can handle angst then why the hell are you still reading this? -Rape, Adult language.-_

_word_- text message

_'word'_- thoughts

**WORD**- emphasis on word when shouting.

**WORD- **extreme emphasis on word when shouting.

* * *

**Golden Horizon**

Tamaki came over, just like he planned yesterday. Currently, Kyoya was finding it hard not to jump out of his seat and kiss the gorgeous guy right in front of him. They were so close to each other.. all he had to do was lean in a little more..

Shaking such thoughts from his mind, he tried for the most part to focus on what the blonde idiot was saying.

Kyoya sat on his seat calmly, hands crossed over his chest as he waited for Tamaki to get done speaking. He fidgeted slightly, those thongs were never comfortable. For almost a year he had been wearing them, such a long period of time that he thought he would have gotten used to them. A part of him was jealous of the half Japanese boy in front of him. He guessed it was because how much his father loved him. Even though he knew Yoshio wasn't the best father, Kyoya still longed for that bond his father had with his older brothers. It seemed as though it was only him, his father detested-

"Kyoya?"

The shadow king raised his head, his eyes showed he was somewhere else.

"What?"

"I was saying that we should have the twins do something different instead of their usual skit. What do you think?"

"Okay."

" 'Okay' ", Tamaki leaned in so that he was about 3 inches from Kyoya. "Kyoya, whatever it is that's wrong, please tell me."

"Why would there be anything wrong?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow, his eyes cold. Tamaki wasn't fooled inside he knew the boy was probably crying.

"Because Kyoya you're not acting like yourself.", he said worriedly.

" How would you know how I act? You're always so busy chasing after Haruhi.."

"**You** are my best friend, Kyoya! Of course if you're acting strange I'm going to notice!", he shouted. He saw the boy wince.

He made a mental note to keep his voice down.

"Whatever.", he replied indifferently.

"Could you please tell me whatever it is that's hurting you?"

"There's nothing-!"

"Wrong? There is, I know there is."

"No you're wrong. I'm fine, really."

"No you aren't.", Tamaki looked down at his watch. 3:03. His driver was probably waiting outside. " I think it's time that I left, before I regret something that I might say. I'll see you at school Kyoya.", he sighed softly. Kyoya wanted to say something but closed his mouth quickly and nodded.

The boy walked Tamaki out of his quarters respectively, but he didn't expect this.

Before walking down the hall to the door, he peck the boy's cheek. It was quick and as soon as Kyoya felt it, it was over.

"I-!" , Kyoya blushed, his bottom lip quivered in shock.

But, Tamaki just turned on his heels and walked out. He smiled the whole drive back home.

"What the hell are you smiling about?", his father had snapped. Kyoya's father had saw the little exchange between the two boys. He advanced toward the boy in the hallway.

Kyoya instantly wiped the smile off his smile. "Nothing, I'm sorry-".

"Sorry? You're always sorry. Why can't you do anything right for once?", his father muttered walking right past him. But his moves did not go unnoticed. He gave Kyoya a very hard push to the concrete wall as he walked pass.

The boy uttered a small gasp but said nothing. He waited for his father to go away until he got up. Clutching his forearm he walked wearily to his room.

* * *

_Ring!_

Putting down his pencil, Tamaki looked down at his phone.

A text message.

From Kyoya.

_Meet me outside the school doors at 7:20, please? It's important._

Tamaki blinked at the words. But nonetheless he replied

_Of course._

Closing his phone he leaned on the back of his chair, deep in thought. He wondered what could be going through his friends head. As far as he knew, Kyoya never demanded or asked anything like this from him. It was always the other way around. But after taking all those ideas into consideration, he decided that it was best if he just let fate take its course. Kyoya was so fragile. If he did something out of line, he could lose Kyoya.

'Be safe Kyoya.', he thought sadly. It was a pity he could only spend such little time with his friend. Kyoya was not safe.

_Of course._

The boy looked at the text and smiled. He felt…happy? His chest didn't hurt much, and he actually felt good about himself today.

Was it because of Tamaki?

Quickly shaking his head, he questioned whether he should or not respond to this text. Feeling bold, he typed a response.

_Thanks. You're a good friend._

He pressed sent when his father rudely barged in. Just when he was going to talk, his father took the phone right out of his hand.

"Who were you sending a message to, Kyoya?", his father's voice lowered.

Not getting response, Yoshio backhanded the boy. Kyoya fell to the floor with a thud.

"ANSWER ME!", he barked.

"….", Kyoya bit his lip and kept his head down.

"It's that Souh kid, isn't it? What did I tell you?", he kept his tone low. He looked at he text message on the screen and growled.

Still not receiving an answer, he kicked the boy repeatedly until he was satisfied. Dusting off his shirt, he threw the phone on the bruised boys chest. That coincidentally landed right on a fresh bruise. Kyoya whimpered.

Laughing at the boys appearance, "Lets see who like you now, you pathetic whore." Not sparing his abused son another glance Yoshio walked out the door. He stopped and turned around.

"Tomorrow, you're walking to school. There will be no driver for you, from now on. I don't care about you.", he carelessly kicked the boy in the head and walked out of the door. This time without another assault.

Kyoya head started to spin, he looked down at the text message

_I'll always be here for you Kyoya. _

He blackout immediately afterward.

* * *

Mornings were never good for Kyoya. He cracked one eye open and got off the floor, slowly. He couldn't feel his arms which was usual. Looking at the alarm clock he noticed it was 6:30. He got to his feet carefully and walked into his bathroom. He peeled off his clothes, and started the shower. Not waiting for it to be warm he jumped in. He ignored his body's cries for comfort and immediately took his wash cloth and showered as best as he could.

He told Tamaki to meet him at the school this morning, and he'd be damned if he was going to miss it! He carefully washed his hair, avoiding the small sore spots on his scalp.

Turning off the shower he reached for the sliding door and stepped out. He grabbed his towel and patted his skin dry. He ran over to the sink and brushed his teeth.

He knowing it was probably 6:55 by now, took his uniform out of the closet and began to get dressed. He looked at the hundreds of thongs that lay in his once underwear drawer. He grabbed it and reluctantly put it on. He put on his uniform afterwards and ran to his dresser to fix his hair. He combed it and gelled some of it to the side. Kyoya looked at his face and sighed.

He ran into the bathroom and took the makeup case and applied some concealer. He would have to apply some more when he got to school.

Not taking another chance, Kyoya hurriedly put the make up in his bag and ran out of the mansion.

Kyoya didn't notice the pair of eyes that followed him out the house that day.

It took about 15 minutes by car to get to the school and judging by the time, Kyoya ran the whole way there. If he was late he knew the blonde would get even more suspicious of his tardiness. By the time he got to the familiar street to the school, he was out of breathe. And besides that, he was freezing! He had left the house in just his uniform, no coat, nothing!

He stopped for a couple minutes for air. He was crazy, he knew he had a just gotten a beaten yesterday and his ribs, especially his chest were really fragile. But he had done it, all for the blonde.

Smoothing out his uniform, Kyoya sighed and walked on.

In a distance he saw the blonde leaned against the school doors, waiting patiently. How the hell was he going to explain this one?

Especially since he wasn't wearing his glasses or contacts. It was out of pure luck that he managed to get to the school the way he had. But the makeup- it wasn't enough to cover the bruises. He hoped his blonde friend wouldn't look at him like he did yesterday.

"Kyoya! I was getting worried- where's your ride?" The boys eyes sparkled a little but he kept his head down.

"Tamaki", he started he raised his head and looked at his friend. "I had my driver drop me off down the street, I needed some fresh air. That's all." 'Oh god! How lame was that? Hopefully he takes that excuse.'

"Oh. So, what did you want to tell me?", He asked casually. 'THANK YOU GOD!' Kyoya mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"I wanted to talk to you about you kissing my cheek. Why did you do it?"

He smiled. "Because it looked like you needed a hug. I knew if I hugged you, you'd freak out. So I thought a quick peck on the cheek was more suitable!", he answered normally. Yep, same old Tamaki,

"You're an idiot Tamaki." _'I love that about you.'_

"I know. But, um, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get that bruise on your chin?", he motioned to the boy's chin. It was more or less noticeable.

"I went to get a cup of water in the kitchen and I tripped over my rug." , he stated. It sounded more like a robotic answer.

"But you never clumsy!", the blonde said incredulously. _'Oh, if you knew Tamaki, if you only knew.'_

"Like I said, I tripped over a rug. I wasn't paying attention."

"Hm.", the blonde took the brunettes hand and he went into the school, seeing some kids starting to get out of their limos.

He led the boy into a quiet hallway as more and more people started pouring in.

The blonde let go of they boy's wrist. He looked down at the wrist and noticed another bruise on his skin.

"Kyoya, you must be falling an awful lot, huh?" , he said wistfully. Kyoya licked his dry lips but said nothing.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" He questioned the boy again.

"Yes." _'No. Please save me!'_

"Nothing's wrong or there is something wrong?" _'Something is wrong.' _

"Nothings wrong! Why do you keep asking me? You are really starting to annoy me!", Kyoya growled.

"I was just concerned Kyoya, when I see bruises on my friends face I get worried."

"You act like you never saw a bruise before!" Things started to heat up between the two.

"Yeah, I have just not on **YOU!**", He screamed.

Kyoya looked down at his feet.

"Well get over it. There's nothing wrong with me, so stop asking me.", Kyoya mouth tightened in a straight line and he walked out the hallway heading to his

"Kyoya why do you lie?", Tamaki lost his cool and screamed at his friend. A group of girls looked at the blonde, but passed by him whispering. The blonde didn't care.

"What?" Kyoya stopped momentarily.

"You heard me! Everyday, you lie, about the same **damn **thing!", he continued to scream. Kyoya just kept walking trying to ignore the blonde. He didn't need this.

He walked until he got to the class. By then whispers were spread throughout the school as Kyoya walked down the hall. He felt like crying, he really did.

He quietly walked the rest of the way to class with his head down. He asked his sensei if he could use the bathroom since class was so close to starting. She nodded her head with a concerned look.

He took one look at Tamaki when he entered the classroom and looked the other way. He waked out of the classroom.

* * *

Tears poured from Kyoya's eyes, he could barely even think straight right now. He was on the verge of a breakdown. The brunette needed to pull it together for sake his sanity.

Walking into the bathroom he closed the door and quickly applied the concealer. He didn't want anymore attention from his peers.

Luck was not on his side. He should have locked that damn door.

Immediately a third year student walked in. He turned behind him and locked the door. He laughed at Kyoya, but walked closer to him. As he advanced on him, Kyoya backed all the way up to the wall. 'Not again!'

"Aww don't be scared Kyoya. I just want to talk.", he cooed in the boy's ear. He brought his hand to the boy's face and backhanded him.

"You're such a bitch. I heard what happened with you're dad. It's pretty funny.", he bullied him.

He was Tayuki's son. Tayuki didn't really care to cover up to his son of what he did to Kyoya.

"What?"

"Ha-ha. You're dad doesn't love you. You're mom didn't either. I heard you cried like a little baby after my dad got done with you. ", he mocked cruelly. He was just like his father.

"I- I", Kyoya tried to form words but nothing came out.

"You what? Cried like a bitch in heat for hours? Or you know that no one likes you?"

"…"

"No answer? Kyoya, your really predictable. I just hope that", he groped the boy's ass, "you're ready for me."

Eiji, Tayuki's son, was well known as a trouble-starter. He yanked Kyoya's pants down, and with one quick movement, thrusted into him.

Kyoya bit his lip until it bled, crying silently. Eiji never had the balls to do this to him in school.

It only lasted a few minutes and after he climaxed.

He zipped up his pants and whispered in the boys ear, "You better clean this mess up, eh?" He gripped his shoulder tightly. Kyoya whimpered.

Eiji smiled sweetly and kissed the traumatized boy. He walked out without another word. Kyoya, got up walked into the stalls and grabbed some tissues and cleaned up the evidence of his rape.

He was supposed to be safe in school. He cleaned himself up and got up from the floor. He wiped his eyes and washed his eyes, cautiously, he didn't want to ruin the makeup.

When he walked back to class, his sensei was in the middle of teaching a lesson. He opened the door, all eyes were on him, Kyoya knew he looked like shit. Whispers started to swirl around the class. He knew it was about him, but he didn't have the strength to tell them to shut up.

She looked concerned and asked if he was okay. He just nodded and walked to his seat.

He didn't forget the pair of violet eyes that bore into his skull from the side.

Tamaki noticed Kyoya was shaking like a leaf the whole period.

Kyoya ignored him.

* * *

It was lunch time and Kyoya quietly went outside to the school garden and sat down on the bench. He wanted to kill himself right then and there. Angst washed over his heart like a tidal wave. The boy wasn't expecting Eiji to be back at school until winter break ended. He felt pieces of his heart fall off one by one. Thoughts clouded the troubled boy's mind.

'No one likes you.' 'Go to hell.'

The brunette closed his eyes, his disheveled appearance wasn't something he was proud of. Kyoya knew he was the talk of the school right now. Eating in the cafeteria was a no-no. He wouldn't be eating today.

"Kyoya-sempai?", Haruhi asked. She smoothed her hair and watched in interest as Tamaki talked.

"Yes. Please, don't ask him any questions, just say hi and keep hosting. I don't think he's in the right state of mind to answer any question concerning his appearance and what not.", he told the members, with the exception of Kyoya.

The day had gone by annoying slow for Tamaki. He gave each one of them – Haruhi, Karou, Hikaru, Mori, and Hunny a serious look. They nodded vigorously.

"So, what do we do if the rumors are brought up?" , Karou asked softly.

"We tell them kindly to change the topic and we continue serving. If they don't then you guys can kindly escort them out."

"Tamaki-sempai.. Are the rumors that bad, does he really-.."

"Yes, Haruhi. I wouldn't be surprised if he did something rash today."

"The Third music room door opened and Kyoya walked in. He greeted the group making sure to ignore Tamaki's gaze.

"Hi Kyoya-san!", Honey chimed sweetly. Kyoya seemed to be in a daze as he walked to his chair. He didn't hear anything.

The other Host Club members shared looks with one another, but said nothing. Even Honey frowned.

It would be twenty minutes before they expected their first customer to roll in. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Kyoya pulled out his laptop and began typing. He stared at the screen before him and pretended not to notice anything.

The others just sat down quietly, talking among themselves so they didn't bother Kyoya. They were concerned for their friend.

But the blonde had momentarily forgotten something to ask Kyoya.

"Kyoya?", Tamaki asked quietly.

Kyoya continued to type, ignoring him. He fidgeted in his seat.

"Kyoya. Could I see your notes from History. Sensei was going so fast and-" He tried to explain

_BAM!_

Kyoya reached in his bag and slammed the paper down on the table.

Tamaki's eyes widen but he covered it up.

"Thank you. I'll give them back to you shor-!"

"Keep them.", Kyoya screamed. His hands quivering, he typed faster ignoring the looks he was given.

"No. you need them to study from." He said politely. 'Don't do it, Kyoya!' , he thought.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. But nonetheless, continued typing even faster than he had previously.

His heart hurt his chest constricting. He was so close to losing it.

"Now you're concerned.", he muttered bitterly. 'I'm sorry.'

"I'm always concerned about you, Kyoya.", he answered in a heart beat. He looked straight ahead at the boy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haruhi looked at the two shocked. Just last week, Kyoya and Tamaki were acting like there normal selves. What was going on?

The twins eyes widened they kept their mouths shut and continued to watch the two go at it. The Shadow King was losing it.

Hunny talked quietly to Mori, so he could take his mind off of his friends trouble. He felt really bad for Kyoya.

* * *

Emotions began to overwhelm the boy. He didn't know what he was saying.

"Fuck you, Tamaki. **FUCK YOU!**", Kyoya screamed at the top of his lungs. The others' eyes widened. Kyoya was becoming out of control. He got out of his seat but he made no move to get any closer to the other.

"I want to help you. That's all.", Tamaki said gently. His eyes shined with nothing but kindness, which pissed Kyoya off even more. _'Please help me, Tamaki.'_

"I don't want your help. I don't need help. Get off my case.", he said coldly. _ 'No! I want your help..really I do!'_

"But you do! You've changed so much Kyoya!" He retorted, he was not backing down. Kyoya needed to open his eyes.

"No I haven't. You just noticed that I stopped giving a damn about everything!"

"And I want to know **WHY**!", he screamed back. His violet eyes darkened in anger.

"Why? You want to know why? Because I hate you! That's why.", Kyoya shrieked. He was so mad at the world. His pent up anger with himself, his life, and everything else got the best of him.

"Fine. You want to be nasty towards me? Go ahead! I've tried to be nothing but nice to you."

Kyoya snorted.

"I don't even know why I bother. You're so bitter. You'll just end up alone in life, with no one.", Tamaki said out of pure anger.

He instantly regretted it the moment it left his mouth.

The look on Kyoya's face was heartbreaking.

A tear slid down his face as he looked at his 'friend'. A soon as it hit the floor, Kyoya burst out in tears.

Shock, Tamaki walked up to the brunette and put a hand on his shoulder. Kyoya just cried even harder. He didn't want to think about all the horrible things his father, Hagoshi, Tayuki, and Daichi had said to him. All the sneers Eiji had given him drove Kyoya over the edge.

But to hear it come from Tamaki's own mouth? Kyoya sobbed. He wanted to die right on the spot.

* * *

Sighing, Haruhi got up and wrote a note on the door that stated that the Host Club was canceled for the day.

Their friend needed them more than the customers would.

* * *

Tamaki looked at the others and looked backed at Kyoya. He wrapped an arm around the boys waist and hugged him dearly.

Kyoya became hysterical, so much so, he yanked out of Tamaki's embrace and fell to the floor. Tamaki sat on the floor and wiped some hair out of the boy's face, he was so beautiful. He rubbed soothing circles over the boy's back.

"Please calm down.", Tamaki whispered in the boy's ear, so softly it made the latter shiver. He wrapped an arm around the boys hunched shoulders and laid Kyoya's head on chest. The boy laid in Tamaki's lap clutching his shirt tightly as if something bad was about to happen. He rocked the boy, back and forth. He murmured sweet nothings that he was sure only Kyoya could hear. But his crying did nor cease.

"Kyoya, you have to calm down.", he stated worriedly. He started to hear little gasps come from the boys shaking form.

The quivering boy's gasps were loud enough for the other members to hear.

"Tamaki-sempai?", Tamaki looked up, "I don't think it's working, he's getting even more hysterical…"

"I know.", he said sadly. Kyoya just kept crying. It didn't help that the concealer was wearing away. The bruises we all over him, eyes mouth, nose, neck even his forehead.

Tamaki cursed Yoshio mentally in his head.

"I'll get Kyoya-san some tea! That'll cheer him up!" Honey said, he hoped off the chair and went into the back, Mori went along with him.

"Kyoya, breathe. Just breathe.", Tamaki murmured. The beauty had been crying for an hour straight. His shaking stopped some, but his tears kept flowing, while his sobs died down slowly.

Honey walked to the fallen angel and handed the boy a cup, "Here you go! Tea always makes me feel better.. besides cake!", Honey said comfortingly. Tamaki thanked the smaller boy and thumbed away some tears from the crying boy.

"I knew something was bothering you", he murmured softly. Looking at the Shadow King with such love that it even made Hikaru blush.

"But I didn't know until now. I had some ideas, but I really tried to rule it out." He continued.

Kyoya looked down on the floor. He was embarrassed. More or so embarrassed that he let the Host Cub see him this way.

"It really would be a shame if you cried like this every day.", Taking the cup of tea, he took his other hand and lifted a finger to Kyoya's chin.

"I really hope what I'm saying is just some lie, Kyoya.", he said with all sincerity. Beautiful brown eyes filled with more tears.

"Ssh. Just drink some tea. You'll feel better, I promise.", he smiled. He gently gave Kyoya the tea and watch as the boy drunk it slowly. He rubbed his back up and down, resembling a parent trying to soothe their child whose gold fish just died.

Haruhi walked towards the two, amazed at how Tamaki was able to calm down the other.

"Kyoya-san, are you okay?" , she asked softly. Said-boy looked up her, and nodded.

"That's good, because I'd be really upset if anything happen to you. To any of you." She said the last part to all of them. They all quietly thanked her.

"…Thank you.", Kyoya said. It was almost inaudible but Haruhi heard it. She nodded.

"Kyoya.", Tamaki said softly. "It's going to be alright, I won't let him touch you again." He wiped the tears that feel from Kyoya's bloodshot eyes.

"Him?", Hikaru asked.

"His father.", Tamaki stated. He quietly kissed Kyoya's cheek and hugged him to his chest.

* * *

A/N: 0.o

That's probably hands-down the lognest and most angsty/hurt&comfort chapter I've ever written! The best part was that I was listening to this song 'Concrete Angel'- by Martina McBride and it set the mood for this chapter. (I do not own that song. nor, do i make any profit from it, so don't sue!). That is if you replace 'she' with 'he' but it still works nonetheless. As i listened to the lyrics, I just let my mind write it out without me even thinking a single bit. And thats what i came up with.

Anyway, you guys should be really happy that i wrote such a long chapter. I'll update as soon as my fingers stop cramping..OW! But other than that, you look for an update in the near future.

Please review, it'd make me really sad if you don't review :(


	9. The Suspensions of a Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Author's Note: I don't know if I want to continue this story. It seems like no likes it! Well, here's chapter nine.

Many thanks to lovely Of Kings and Queens for the great beta-ing!

_words_- flashback

* * *

**Golden Horizon**

"_Mommy! Try to get me, mommy!", the child giggled. His little feet ran up and down the hall, eager to be caught. His dark brown almost raven hair shined in the light. His mother laughed. Oh, how much she loved her son! She playfully chased after the energetic boy. The woman was clearly beautiful, her eyes brightened at the mere sight of her child._

"_I'm going get you!', she mockingly yelled. Her long hair flowing in the breeze as she ran to catch her son. Finally, the woman had managed to catch her son, it was great exercise!_

_Picking him up and kissing him on the cheek she took him to the kitchen to get him some juice. _

"_Mommy that was fun! Lets do it again!" the child's eyes sparkled in delight. His chubby little hands wrapped around his mom's neck as she poured some juice for him. _

"_It was, wasn't it, sweet heart?", she replied. She then sat the child on the counter and watched as he drunk his juice. He nodded eagerly. It was great to have times like this…_

* * *

"Kyoya?", he heard Tamaki question him.

Looking at the other boy he said, "What? I wasn't paying attention.." He had been lost in his thoughts again.

"I asked if you had eaten anything today."

"Oh..no."

"Aren't you hungry? It must be hard going a day without food, I know I cant.", Kaoru quietly stated. Tamaki smiled but turned his gaze on his friends. They really were nice people.

"I..I don't get hungry.", came Kyoya faint response. He got up out of Tamaki's embrace, reluctantly. He grabbed his bag from the table hearing the distant ring.

He flipped the phone open and pressed a button.

"F-.."

"Where are you?" Kyoya licked his lips. The last thing he needed right now was his father calling him just to scream at him.

"I'm at school. I stayed after, I told you-."

"No you didn't. You always lie, you're nothing but a liar! Now get home."

"Father, my feet hurt and it's going to at least take me-", Kyoya tried to explain he felt a lump in his throat. He walked to the door but was stopped by a hand to his wrist. He looked up and saw Tamaki shake his head. He wanted to hear the conversation?

"I don't give a DAMN how long it's going to take you to walk your sorry ass home.", his voice raised. You could hear his Yoshio's voice from the other side of the room.

"I-.."

"What do you have to say? Just spit it out."

"Nothing, I'm sorry."

"I expect you home in 20 minutes or else no food tonight."

"Yes, Father, I understand."

"You better, you whore." He spat out the last part. He must really not care who heard him talk to his son that way.

_Click! _

It only took Kyoya about a few seconds to hang up.

"Kyoya, where are you going? I don't see-."

"I'm walking home." He said under his breathe.

"Do-."

"Tamaki, if I don't get home right now, there will be consequences. Do you understand? So this little side conversation needs to end. I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure you bring the costumes." Kyoya's voice was beyond cold but there was a faint hint of panic. Tamaki had noticed. He finished getting his things and stormed out.

"Do you want a ride?" Tamaki was desperate to keep Kyoya safe.

"..No." Kyoya took one last glance at Tamaki and walked out the door.

* * *

Walking out of the school was a big mistake. Immediately after placing one tired foot on the ground, it rained.

He cursed mentally. He acted like a fool today! It was embarrassing enough to sit there and cry for an hour straight. If the brunette had his way, he'd never show his face in that school again.

What scared him the most was Eiji, he knew it wasn't the last time he would see that creep again. That sad thing was, Eiji was ranked 3 in his year. Someone with that kind of intelligence as well as grades, shouldn't be so perverted. On the other hand, he felt so dirty letting Tamaki comfort him. He didn't deserve such kind gestures.

He also knew he didn't deserve to be walking right now, if anything he should be dead. He treated his friends with such maliciousness that he wasn't sure who he was. Guilt set in about a mile within his walk. Tears sprung from his eyes mixed with rain, he couldn't see where he was going.

A cloud of anguish washed over him.

* * *

"Well, what are we going to do about Kyoya-kun?" , Honey was the first to speak after the boy left.

"What can we do? He doesn't want my help..", Tamaki stated.

"Maybe we can, just monitor him? I mean its worth a shot..", Haruhi sat up thoughtfully. She wanted to help but the way Kyoya was acting made it difficult.

"That doesn't work, I've been doing that for months.", Tamaki dismissed the idea. He had never seen someone become so hysterical. It scared him that it the boy could possibly be crying like that all the time and he just never knew.

"I don't think Kyoya should be walking by himself, it just started to rain. He could get sick.", Hikaru said after he walked from the back of the room.

Tamaki sighed and ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"Haruhi, may I borrow your umbrella?" The girl nodded and walked over to get it. She smiled at the blonde.

"You're a good person Tamaki."

"Thank you. Are you guys leaving early?"

"No, we'll just clean up, we have at least another hour before our ride supposed to be here.", Karou said.

"Yeah, us too! Besides it's raining and I don't want to get wet!", Honey chimed in with a smile on his face. Tamaki smiled back.

"Thank you all. I knew it was hard to keep quiet, especially you two.", he looked at the twins then turned around.. "I'm going to go look for Kyoya, I'll see you all tomorrow!"

Haruhi, who just walked right from the back had her coat on.

"Wait! I'm coming with you, sempai." She hurriedly said bye to the other four and left out the door with Tamaki.

Tamaki who was in the hall, waited.

"Thanks, you didn't have to."

"No that's okay, I got to go home anyway."

"I really hope he's not walking in the rain, he should at least wait until it stops." Tamaki shook his head.

"I don't think it was a good idea to let him walk away like that. It's weird he seems so.. fragile."

"I know.", was the only answer Haruhi got.

"Tamaki-sempai, tell me, has he always been that way?"

"Kyoya is a very complex person, Haruhi. He's never like this unless something is really wrong. I mean it has to be something his father's doing. There's no other possible explanation."

" You like Kyoya-sempai, don't you?" Tamaki eyes widened.

He blushed "Is it that noticeable?"

"Yeah. I mean you have to be really clueless to not see it.", she teased.

"Your very observant, aren't you?", he said absentmindedly. He pushed open the door and let her walk out first, all the while holding the umbrella up.

She laughed, "Yeah, I guess I am."

They walked in silence looking for their friend.

* * *

The boy tripped over a branch, instantly falling over. He was useless without his glasses. It just made him wonder, how he got through the day. Landing on his hands he noticed he skinned his knees, like a little kid. The rain started to down pour. Kyoya was fully drenched head to toe, what made it worse was he was shivering.. The wind picked up. He slowly got to his feet, warily wiping the rain out of his eyes.

He was so exhausted from his little 'breakdown' and the tea only made him sleepier. Kyoya Ootori ignored the wave of pain he felt from his ankle and kept walking.

He ignored the faint , "Kyoya!"

The last thing he wanted was help.

The two students and members of the Host Club looked for their friend. They walked for about twenty minutes until they saw a figure in the distance walking.

The rain pounded the ground harder than ever before, rushing they ran down the small street.

"Kyoya!", they screamed in vain to get his attention. Their shoes became wet from stepping in puddles.

"Dammit Kyoya, turn around! I know you hear me!", Tamaki screamed. It was raining, no pouring and all the boy wanted to ignore him. Especially after running after him with an umbrella. He stared incredulously at the boy behind him.

Haruhi and he stopped abruptly when the other turned around. There was silence as the two under the umbrella looked at the one who wasn't.

"What do you want?" He was beyond mortified at that point. He felt like some damsel in distress.

"To take you home. It's pouring!"

Kyoya looked at them, rolled his eyes and started walking again.

"You'll catch a cold!"

"I know it's pouring, you idiot! I'll take myself home."

"No. You don't! Stop being so damn fussy and come over here.", the blonde barked. Now was not the time for another one of the boy's episodes. Haruhi put a hand on Tamaki's shoulder, instantly bringing him back to his senses.

"Please?" , he said a bit softer.

"No."

"Kyoya-sempai please. It's raining, it's cold and we're already half way to your home. We have an umbrella and your shaking, so please?", Haruhi raised her voice just a bit. They were both tired and cold, even with their jackets on.

"…" Kyoya sighed and walked over to them and got under the umbrella, relunctantly.

Tamaki at this point really wanted to hit Yoshio. It was all his fault they were out in the rain, tired, and cold.

"I don't know how father will react to you two coming over. He does not like when people come over unannounced."

"Well, he's just going to have to deal with it.", Tamaki took the umbrella from Haruhi since he was in the middle.

So the three walked in silence, until they made it to the smaller boys house.

* * *

Kyoya opened the door to the Ootori mansion and quietly took his shoes off, Haruhi and Tamaki did the same. The two took off their coats afterwards. He silently led his friends to his quarters, Haruhi, never being there before looked in awe at his mansion but said nothing.

He opened the door to his living room and the two followed.

Kyoya, lost in thought, began to walk to his room.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to change out of these clothes. I think there's some cookies, you can help yourself to.", He mumbled.

He wiped his eyes and said nothing more. His head was down the whole way home. He couldn't shake Eiji's face from his mind. The boy would never forget what he did today in the bathroom.

Closing the door to his room, he walked over to the closet and put on some loose fitting clothes. He didn't want to keep the other two waiting. He finally decided on some old dress pants and green button down shirt. After dressing again, he walked to his bathroom grabbed two towels. Maybe he could make amends with Tamaki and Haruhi.

Walking out of the room he saw his friends as they sat comfortably on the couch waiting for him, eating cookies.

"Here. I'm sorry for my, um, actions today. They were inappropriate and unnecessary. Thank you for the company, I appreciate it greatly.", Kyoya whispered. The poor boy just couldn't stop replaying what Eiji had said.

Tamaki smiled, "Thank you, Kyoya.", he took the towel and patted his damp hair, even though it wasn't dripping.

"It's okay, Kyoya-sempai. I understand.", Haruhi nodded. She took the towel and wiped her face some.

He nodded to himself and walked to the kitchen.

"Did you want anything else to drink or eat?", he asked politely.

"No, we're fine.", Tamaki replied. Kyoya turned, opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. He felt dizzy...

Putting the bottle down on the nearby counter, and opened the drawer. He pulled out a bottle of aspirin, and took two out.

He needed something, his head was pounding. If he was to entertain his guests he needed some medicine. The shadow king wondered where his father was, probably lurking in the shadows somewhere. Sighing he popped the pills into his mouth and followed that with some water.

The girl on the couch looked from a distance at her once level-headed friend. Never would she imagine the kind of things he went through. She often wondered what had caused the brunette to be so cold to people, could this be it? Even though she only knew the boy for a little over 3 months, she felt nothing but sympathy. The 1st year remembered she had a friend in her old school that went through the same thing. Just looking at Kyoya brought tears to her eyes, hoping that he would just except the help that the blonde was offering. It made shivers shoot down her spine at what life must really be like for him. His quarters seemed so..cold. She had hoped it was just because of the rain.

"Do you have a headache, Kyoya?", the blonde asked softly. All he really wanted was to hold the boy right in front of him, and nothing more.

"Yes.", the words coming from his mouth were almost inaudible. The blonde worried, walked up to the boy and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should eat something. You said you haven't ate today."

"No, I'm fine.", Kyoya brushed his shoulder off and opened his bag. Pulling out his laptop and some papers he turned to Tamaki and placed them in his hands.

"Put this on the table for me please?", he asked sweetly.

This change of character alone made Haruhi fidget uncomfortably. She started doubting that besides his father there was some other deep rooted problem. Just twenty minutes ago, he was quiet and sad. Now, he was being polite and nice. Something bug her in the back of mind, but she brushed off. The last thing she needed was to hear the Shadow King snap.

Tamaki smiled and obediently gently laid it on the coffee table. He wanted to get back in Kyoya's good graces.

He quietly got out of the room to call his driver.

The blonde had made the mistake to leave the two in the room by themselves.

"You're house is nice, Kyoya-sempai."

"Thank you."

Then there was an uneasy tension that filled the room. She could feel the tension and restraint the boy was currently battling. It was clearly written on his face but it soon changed to a more cold look once he noticed she was looking at him.

"So Kyoya, how was your day?", she knew it was a dumb question but no one was talking.

"Just wonderful!", Kyoya exclaimed sarcastically. He rolled his eyes but said nothing else. The pounding in his head just increased.

Tamaki walked back into the room and smiled charmingly.

"Well, Kyoya, I'm afraid my ride is here. It's time for us to go.", The blonde really couldn't take another episode from the ugly side Kyoya was currently sporting.

There was only so much he could take in one day! He really cared for Kyoya but before he could help the boy, he had to get himself in line. It was pretty hard considering the change of character Kyoya kept doing. Just thinking about it made his head spin. He had to get out of there.

Haruhi got up, thanked Kyoya for his hospitality, grabbed her coat and with a quick goodbye she was out of there.

The taller of the two, felt a pang to his heart as he got into the limo. His heart was breaking, his love was in serious denial and needed help. Sighing he started a conversation with his female companion even though he barely heard a word she said. All he could hear where the sobs of the broken boy, his sobs grew louder and louder in his mind. He could barely think straight. What hurt the most was when Kyoya's demeanor changed from depressed to cold. How he put his walls up as soon as they came down! This kind of behavior made Tamaki question just what else the boy was hiding.

He couldn't shake the image from his mind.

Kyoya sat back down on the couch and cried.

* * *

You should review this chapter. I worked hard.


	10. The thoughts that plague Kyoya Ootori

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

A/N: Hey Guys! These updates just keep getting faster and faster, eh? I would like to thank you guys so much for the reviews, favs, alerts, etc.! I really love it if that could continue.

Big thanks to Of Kings and Queens for beta-ing (my new word) this!

**_Warnings: Adult Situations, hints of mental illness (depression, delusional disorder)_**

'_word_ '- people's thoughts

* * *

**Golden Horizon **

He was sure that his life was over. No scratch that, Kyoya was absolutely certain that his life was over now. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that his father didn't know about his companion's visit. He was also 110% sure he'd be on the floor beaten to a bloodied pulp. He deserved every single punch.

He was a horrible son.

A horrible piece of scum that took up air and space. He didn't deserve life because life was just way too good for him.

Kyoya was in deep denial about the fact that there actually was something wrong with his father. But the other side of him thought differently. No, this other side thought his father was a monster. An abdominal cretin bent on making Kyoya's every breath miserable. He hated when he thought about him a lot. Sometimes he'd stay up in the middle of the night scared that what happened only sometimes would become always. The Shadow King wanted nothing but safety and love all his life. If he could just have those two things who knows what his life would be like then? Would he be happy? Would he feel complete?

He shook his head and wiped the stupid tears from his eyes. He was an unloved, unappreciative, and bitter bitch. Even Tamaki himself said he was… but he had apologized right? So it shouldn't hurt him… but it did. It hurt the boy greatly.

He was so awful to Haruhi! The polite girl complimented him and was basically nothing but nice to the boy. She didn't bat an eye to the change of mood Kyoya brought about. She didn't scream and leave him in the rain. She walked him to his house and attempted to make conversation with Kyoya.

The blonde was nothing but worried for the brunette and what had he done? Spewed out nasty words and lashed out at him every chance he got. Tamaki never once backed down. Not even when the boy refused to walk home with Haruhi and him. Despite his mood swings and all, the blonde just turned a blind eye. If anything, his friend was being sincere. He did want to help Kyoya. His best friends' unselfishness made Kyoya yearn for him more. He lay back on the sofa.

This wasn't right. Kyoya had hurt the one person he could count on or thought he could. The boy was sure his friend was sick of him. Everything was his fault. From being born to present day. Every choice he made, every breath he took, they were all his fault. He had turned his father into some perverted psycho that he could barely fight off. If Kyoya wasn't such a whore, everything would be fine! Maybe he should just give up on Tamaki, because he just ends up hurting everyone he loves. The brunette looked up to the ceiling, he was love less. It was impossible for anyone to love him. He was moody, bitchy, weak, and ugly. Sometimes the boy wasn't sure what his fan club saw in him. For what it was worth, he wasn't much of the cool type. He just acted that way.

The familiar pang of loneliness struck Kyoya in the heart.  
Who was he? He wasn't cool, romantic, or cute (like Honey). So what type would he be? Sighing, Kyoya got up and walked into the kitchen.

If he were to die this very moment would anyone care? Would someone call 911 or mourn for his death? He took the kitchen knife the same one he used to attack his father with. He laughed bitterly and looked at his reflection. His eyes were dull and puffy from crying. His hair was still somewhat wet slightly sticking from his forehead. Was this really what it came down to? Was this him?

Kyoya didn't even recognize himself anymore. His cheeks were sunken in, eyes dull and his skin was paler than normal. His eyes glossed over as he turned the knife in his hand. People began talking to him, they were angry. They're snarls finding vowels that formed nasty words.

_'You are nothing without me.'_

_'You dirty piece of shit'_

_'You little bitch'_

Heat raised in his bones, he knew this feeling. Screaming he gripped the knife tightly and stabbed the counter top.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed to the voices. They had to leave him alone, just for the night at least.

_'You dad didn't love you, you mom didn't either._' they continued.

_'Whore!'_ they all began chanting.

Kyoya closed his eyes and fell to the floor. He covered his ears and sobbed.

"Please… stop! I'm so sorry." The poor boy clutched his head desperately trying to shake the voices from his mind.  
He screamed even more when the voices only increased.

_'You're so bitter.'_ Now Tamaki's voice had joined in.  
Kyoya opened his eyes and clutched his heart.

"I'm not! Please I'm just so sorry, I'm not bitter." he whispered. The voices only chanted louder

_'Slut! Slut! Slut! Slut!'_ The boy got up and ran to his room or at least made an attempt to. His head began to throb as if it was a ticking time bomb. His knees felt like jello as he tried to walk down the long hallway.

_'Faggot!'_ a lone voice screamed. Kyoya slammed right into the wall, face first. He screamed, clutching his head. The pain shot up his spine, his skin on fire.

"I'm sorry!" he shrieked. The gash on his forehead gushed out blood. His tears mixed with blood as he slid to the floor.

"I'm sorry." he whispered last.

The voices stopped but Kyoya didn't have the strength to get up. He sighed and fell into a tear-stained sleep.

* * *

Yoshio smiled at the scene before him. The boy really was a good source of entertainment. Walking out of the shadows he advanced towards his unconscious son. A sadistic smile spread across his face as he check to see if the boy was breathing.

He was going to have a blast tonight.

At the expense of his youngest son.

* * *

A/N: Okay so you are now going to push that pretty little button. Tell me what you thought about this chapter because you love Kyoya and don't want to see him hurt, right?

and I'll give you cookies.


	11. The Torture of Kyoya Ootori

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

_Warning: This chapter contains violence, gore, human branding and foreced actions. Readers discretion is advised. THIS IS NOT FOR THE LIGHT-HEARTED! You've been warned._

A/N: I literally put my heart into this chapter and I would be really discouraged if you didn't like it. I love, love, love Of Kings and Queens for beta-ing this! (She's a **REALLY** good writer, check her stories out!)

* * *

**Golden Horizon**

Hagoshi smirked. The soft creature before him made heat rise to a very familiar part of his body.

"Don't hold back on him. Be as rough, barbaric and cruel as possible. I want him broken by the time I come back."

Yoshio ordered. He wasn't going to let some blonde knight come and take his possession from him. He'd be damned. He worked way too hard to get the boy this submissive. Yoshio Ootori would not lose to some half breed lovechild! That just wasn't how it worked.

Hagoshi laughed heartily. "Since when have I ever held back?"

Yoshio's eye twitched with annoyance at the other's man laid back attitude. "I see... Well, make sure he doesn't fight back."

The burly man across from him raised an eyebrow. "And if he does?"

"Give him this." Yoshio took out a small bottle of Temazapam. Hagoshi took the bottle from him and let out a demonic laugh.

"We're havin' fun tonight!"

Yoshio nodded but got up. "I'll be leaving now. Remember, keep that slut down. If he tries anything, you know what to do."

The younger man nodded and watched as his colleague walked out of the abandon warehouse. Hearing small rustling noise he smiled.

The tall psycho strolled up casually to the slowly awakening boy. Folding his hands behind his back he bent down and kissed the soft pink lips he had come to obsess over.  
That did the trick.

"..Ugh..." the boy clutched his head in one hand while the other helped him sit up on the concrete floor.  
A strong hand slapped the boy, stinging the already bruised cheekbone.

"Wake the hell up." He screamed at the boy.

Kyoya's eyes clouded up in fear. This was a school day, it had to be. He was missing school! He was missing his only escape!

"Aww, Kyoya. Don't be scared." he mocked. He crawled over top the boy and kissed him.

The weirdo, pushed his tongue in the boy's mouth. Unbuttoning his pants he pulled out his erection. Forcing Kyoya's head he shoved his erection into the boys' swollen mouth. Kyoya nearly gagged, which gave him several blows to the head. Taking his member out of Kyoya's mouth, Hagoshi frowned in disgust.

"What is wrong with you? Are you stupid?"  
He closed his eyes and shook his head. He wished he was somewhere else right now. In truth he didn't have the strength to talk. The feeling of hunger racked his thin frame. Eating anything was out of the option. He was so close to passing out that even closing his eyes seemed to be a burden.

"No answer huh? I'll teach you, you dirty little fucker!" The burly man kicked the boy in the stomach and pulled his hair, dragging him down the dirty stairs to the basement. Kyoya could barely breathe, his body shaking violently. He screamed when his head hit a sharp edge of wood. Tears formed in his eyes, he wasn't getting out of there alive.  
Lifting the boy above his head, Hagoshi threw him harshly on the solid concrete. Was Hagoshi seriously trying to kill him?

Landing on his back, Kyoya heard a distinct crack that echoed in the quiet basement. His bloodcurdling screams bounced off the walls giving his attacker a headache. Three blows were given to his head, neck, and shoulders. Kyoya bit on his bleeding lip, desperate for the pain to stop.

Smiling to himself, Hagoshi kneeled down and kissed the boy. He licked the blood off of Kyoya's lips and whispered almost softly. "We are going to have so much fun together baby. I know you're excited."

He laughed sadistically at the boy's horrified looks. The older pervert took off the boy's clothes and kissed him once more. He smiled when he saw the cigarette burns that he had left last time. The smooth creamy skin was even paler than before and littered with cuts, scars, bruises, burns. He smiled at his masterpiece.

"You are so beautiful." he moaned as his hands ran over the lacerations. He made sure to touch every bruised piece of skin, the feel instantly made the bulge in his pants more noticeable. The fear in the boys eyes made Hagoshi want to take him right then and there. But first a little foreplay was in the works.

He went back up stairs and closed the door. Kyoya watched in complete innocence as the light from the dirty room upstairs closed shut. He blinked again. The will to live was dwindling every day. The heartache was consuming him, carving his soul out making sure to scrape out every last piece of happiness. It was so hard to smile. You would think that a simple thing such as smiling wouldn't be hard. He used to do it all the time, but now? Smiling seemed as foreign as love did. He wasn't happy anymore so why take the time to force yourself to smile. Swallowing his thoughts Kyoya looked down at his naked body with disgust.

He was so ugly, so imperfect. Not at all like Tamaki. No muscles, no clean skin and no virginity. He was not pure. Not at all.

Tears ran down his cheeks once again, the only source of warmth for his cold body. His anemia took a turn for the worse, his hands started to shake. Damn his father for throwing out those iron supplement pills.  
The boy whimpered crawling to what looked like a blanket and sat on it. He ran his cold hands up and down his bony arms. The tears began to run cold, tickling his chin. No matter what though, he promised himself he would not let Hagoshi break him. But it was too late for that.

The boy's mental state was seriously in question. His social status was as well. Everything was going downhill. And frankly Kyoya didn't give a damn anymore. His life wasn't even a life.  
He hadn't eaten in days… the headaches, the sadness all of it left his health in shambles.  
He missed school. If getting raped by Eiji was what it took to get away from all this, then he'd gladly take it! He'd take anything to get out of this hell hole…

But by choosing that, did it make him a whore? Would Haruhi do the same thing if she was in his situation? Kyoya whimpered a little more thinking back about the way those two left. As if they were happy to get away from him, they looked so in sync with one another. Would Tamaki choose her over him? Kyoya didn't to answer that question. Of course he would!

**One**, Haruhi was a strong person. He wasn't, he cried every day.

**Two**, Haruhi was smarter than him. He struggled to stay on top a lot of times.

**Three**, she was clean. He wasn't. The hottest of showers could never clean the fear his father had put in him.

** Four**, she was ambitious. Kyoya wasn't. He only cared if he made it to the next day.

**Five,** she was gorgeous. Kyoya wasn't. He could never be as gorgeous as her. There were way too many scars on his face to be seen as pretty.

**Six**, She didn't wear makeup. Kyoya did. He was so ugly that he had to put something on to cover the ugliness.

**Seven**, she had a loving father. Kyoya sure as hell didn't.

**Eight**, she had confidence. Kyoya didn't. He couldn't stand to see himself in the mirror.

**Nine**, she was a virgin. Kyoya wasn't. He could never be one and he couldn't change that. Wouldn't Tamaki want to be with someone who was?

**Ten**, Haruhi was a girl. No matter how many times his father had told him he was, Kyoya wasn't. Tamaki was straight. So in the end, if he had any chances with Tamaki, they would be whisked away once he saw his body. The look of disgust on Tamaki's face brought tears to his eyes. He'd probably call him a whore and walk right out. Tamaki was everything he wasn't. Even though that might have sounded cheesy, it was the truth.

Having the one person you loved walk out like that, tore Kyoya's heart in two. Maybe he was too sensitive and too temperamental for Tamaki. He could change that. It'd be hard but he was working on it, now. He wanted Tamaki. He didn't want Tamaki wanting Haruhi. That would kill him.

Curling his knees up to his chest, Kyoya but his head on the protruding bones. Life just wasn't worth living if it meant going through this. But life for a whore wasn't meant to be all smiles and rainbows… He was a whore. And it was time to accept it.

Shutting his eyes tightly, he screamed into his knees. He didn't want to accept it.

He just wanted Tamaki. He wanted to be held, he wanted someone to love him.  
The cold air hit his stomach and the boy gasped at the feeling. Reality hit him like a ton of bricks. Picking his head up, his puffy eyes searched for some sort of light, come to find there was none. He had to get up, his butt and thighs were becoming numb. He put both hands down on the floor and began to push himself up.

_CRACK!_

The boy lifted up his head and screamed. Pain rippled through the bony legs and up his spine. He fell to the floor. His eyes rolled to the back of his head his eyelids fluttered down.

Tayuki smiled devilishly. That damn idiot. Stepping out of the shadows he shined his flashlight on the unconscious boy's face. Throwing the metal pan on the vacant floor, Tayuki shined the light around the basement. He walked to the light switch and flipped it on. He smirked at the state of the boy's body. His forehead was littered with cuts, no wonder his hair covered it. Speaking of hair, his hair was dull and dry. There were some patches missing from his hair. His neck was severely bruised. Black fingerprints covered his Adam's apple while blue fingertips adorned the sides of his chin. He smiled lovingly at the bruises he put on him. The memories made him harden. The screams from his throat, the tears that fell down his soft cheeks. Walking towards the boy he fought his urges and took out a lighter. He took out a cigarette and set the stick on fire.

"Now for the fun part." He laughed.  
Squatting, he took the light match and put it out on the boy's neck. He laughed at the pain sketched out on the boy's face. Kyoya's eyes open to a cloud of smoke that left him coughing. In addition he felt blood slide down his throat, touching the source, Kyoya winced.

"Well looks who's up.", he grunted out. Smiling at the confused look on the boy's face, he put out the cigarette.

On his forehead.

Kyoya screamed. Tears ran down his cheeks, sobs bounce from wall to wall. Why did he do that?

_'Because you're a whore!'_  
He closed his eyes in pain as the blood from the burn trickled down his nose and to his mouth.  
Eiji smiled and licked the trail. The boy beneath him shivered in fear.

"Hmm, you taste so delicious." he murmured and kissed the boy again. His dirty tongue literally sucked the wetness out of the boy's mouth, almost like a vacuum. The kiss left Kyoya traumatized, who in turn bit back a scream. He wanted to throw up right there. He could feel the bile rise out of his throat.

Tayuki was oblivious to anything, continuing sucking on the boy's tongue. He didn't see the green that spilled over on Kyoya cheeks he didn't notice the soft hands prying hands trying to get him off. He certainly didn't notice the bile that went through Kyoya's mouth to his. It took him only four seconds to realize that wasn't saliva or blood but vomit.

He punched the boy real hard in the neck, as the teenager tried desperately to stop the horrible retching. Green bile filled the concrete floor, his thighs and hands. Tayuki spit out in disgust.

"You disgusting bitch. Who told you to throw up on me, huh? You're going to pay for that!" He stomped on the boy's legs. The sour feeling still left him feeling angry.

Kyoya whimpered. He hadn't thrown up in a long time.

Tayuki grabbed the boy by his hair and smashed his face to the ground. Kyoya was trapped between a hand and a puddle of his own vomit. He had to breathe through his nose or else he'd choke on the taste and throw up again. He could literally feel the vomit rising into his nostrils. He couldn't breathe. Tayuki only made it worse.

"Eat it." He commanded. Kyoya could feel his harsh breath tickle his outer ear shell. He squirmed as the bile was smeared all over his face. The smell becoming revolting.

When Kyoya didn't make a move to open his mouth, Tayuki grabbed the boy's jaw and forcibly open his mouth and smeared the bile all over the boy's mouth.

"EAT IT DAMMIT." He barked. Kyoya gave in, not wanting to anger him further. He licked the substance and threw up again in disgust. Tayuki smacked his ass and roughly yanked his member and screamed to eat it.

Kyoya had no choice; his arms were dripping in the bile, his chest coated in it. He opened his mouth and regretfully ate it. Tears slid down his cheeks even faster as he swallowed it.

Tayuki laughed and let go of Kyoya's hair. He walked up the stairs and called Hagoshi.

The two men walked down the stairs.  
"You sick little fucker. You ate your own vomit." Hagoshi stared at the boy in repulsion.

"Dirty boys like you need to be cleaned up, right Hagoshi?" Tayuki smirked. He walked over to the tortured boy and grabbed him by his hair one more time. He dragged him upstairs making sure to hit every edge he could. Kyoya just whimpered in pain. He dragged the naked boy on the dirty floor to the bathroom. Yanking him into the tub, Kyoya's head slammed against the metal tub leaving him even dizzier. The green, sour smelling substance now coated his hair.

Hagoshi walked into the small bathroom with a large bucket of a clear liquid. Kyoya grown petrified at the thought of what that could be. He hoped it wasn't acid.

Smiling to himself Hagoshi said harshly.

"You're so lucky this isn't acid. You better damn well be thankful I didn't fill it with acid." Without another word he threw the unknown liquid all over the boy.

Kyoya screamed in pain. His skin was burning. The bruises turned to angry black color. He couldn't breathe, or see.  
The shadow king realized it wasn't the alcohol he thought it would be.

It was peroxide.

Tayuki who leaned on the doorframe smiled. "You're a dirty, dirty little whore, and that's going to clean your disgusting ass up."

Hagoshi laughed sadistically at the blood flowing into the liquid. Kyoya was bleeding, not profusely but enough to leave him incoherent. He looked at the two men and sobbed. This was beyond sadistic this was just cruel.

"Why?" Kyoya's broken voice sobbed out. His black eye had become infected along with several other wounds around his chest. A jaundice like color surrounded the cigarette burn.

The tears in his eyes only made the two psychos laugh harder. Finally, Tayuki stopped. Sighing he walked out the room and got the bucket of lukewarm water. He threw it at Kyoya face first and watched as the change in temperature ripped old scars.

Kyoya felt a whole lot better when the semi-warm water hit his hair, just not the rest of his body. The peroxide now just stung, but burned on the cigarette scar on his neck. Kyoya's pale skin became a horrendous red. He whimpered when Tayuki pinched one of his nipples. When would they stop?

Hagoshi picked the boy up under his arms and sat him down on the floor outside the room. Nodding to Tayuki he took out the small sewing needle.

He picked up the lighter and made the needle hot.

Tayuki pushed Kyoya to the ground and held his arms above his head. The fun began now."Hold him down real tight. This needle is hot."

Tayuki huffed impatiently. "Just do it already."

Kyoya screamed as the hot needle made contact with his soft skin.

Very slowly Hagoshi began carving his masterpiece. Kyoya's screams became louder and louder, his eye's rolling in the back of his head desperately trying to stop the pain.

Tayuki smiled gleefully at the masterpiece. He kissed the top of the boy's head.

Kyoya's terrified screams did not stop. He cried even harder, begging them to stop.  
Once he was done, Hagoshi took a moment to reflect on his work. The two men shared a happy look, they got what they wanted. Kyoya looked down and screamed his head off. Punched in the nose by Hagoshi, the fallen angel fell unconscious.

The words WHORE was carved on the middle of his stomach, right above his navel. Blood leaked down the wound, leading all the way to the boy's member. On his inner thighs I'M A SLUT was written. On his right thigh COCK-SUCKER was written. The sight was horrifying.

Looking at his watch, Hagoshi sneered at the boy.

"Almost time for your daddy to come. You dumb bitch." He walked down the hall purposely stepping on the boy's right hand.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Kyoya was broken. He broke the child. His mission was accomplished. He heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Right on time Yoshio. I broke him." he smirked evilly.

The older businessman nodded. "Show me."

Hagoshi smirked and led the boy's father to the angel on the floor.

"Very good work, gentlemen. I'm impressed." He stated, squatted and examined the words. He smiled genuinely.

This was just what he wanted. With these marks that blonde kid wouldn't dare come near him.

His plan was coming along perfectly.

* * *

A/N: So I wrote the last torture scene. YAY! But poor little Kyo-chan is far from being out of the woods yet. Just push that beautiful 'review' button down there and you'll see.

PLEASE? I'll give you chocolate chip cookies or whatever kind that you want!


	12. A Hero's Damsel in Distress

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC!

A/N: Oh lookie! A new chapter! YAY! Looks like my severe boredom paid off! I hope you like the chapter, i put my heart into it. Thanks to my wonderful beta Of Kings and Queens [she beta this for me!].

_Warnings: Dark!Tamaki, that's all you need to know.._

_word-Yoshio's dream_

**word...- time change!**

* * *

**Golden Horizon**

The boy remained unconscious on the way home. Yoshio had cruelly decided that Kyoya would lie on the floor during the whole duration of the ride. He couldn't help but run a finger down the partially clothed boy he had come to call a slut. This was something he did not want to ruin. The pale skin, soft pink lips, and those beautiful eyes. He could not lose this. He'd be damned if Souh Tamaki ever looked at the whore again.

Yoshio smiled at the words carved on the boy's skin. It was the perfect reminder. Kyoya couldn't possibly get anyone to pay attention to him now. He didn't have to worry anymore, not that he did. No longer did Yoshio have to check the boy's cell phone and email to see if that boy's name came up. If he had his way, he'd kill Souh for taking Kyoya away from him. Kyoya was his and his alone. A whore and nothing more. The way that dirty bitch's eyes twinkled when he talked of the dumb brat. Clenching his fist, he punched the boy on the infected skin around his eye. That'll show him.

Whether Kyoya would get it or not, he was Yoshio's sex toy and nothing more. The only possible comment he could think of after his wife gave birth to Kyoya was 'failed abortion'. He literally had failure written on his forehead as a newborn, or so he thought.

His other children were perfect. They were good kids and certainly didn't need to be surrounded by an infectious creature like Kyoya. In fact, his good children didn't need to be in contact with that disgusting piece of trash at all. He could sever all connections between the whore and his offspring. The only one he had to worry about was Fuyumi. His only daughter seemed to be really attracted to the boy. She was crazy enough to hug the boy. She was foolish enough to call him, as if he was someone important. Ha! The whore could never be important. He wasn't even gorgeous, well not anymore. There were too many marks on his body to be considered sexy.

No one would want to marry him.

No one would want him.

No one but Yoshio himself.

* * *

The boy stirred when he was dumped into Yoshio's bedroom.  
"Wake up." Yoshio's cold voice shook the room. The gentle creature slowly opened his eyes as if afraid of a punch or kick. He looked at his father, shoulders shaking. He was still obviously scared.

"You will not be going to school tomorrow or following day after that, due to your constant recklessness. I will not be here for the remainder of your second term at Ouran. But don't worry, Eiji will gladly take my place." he stated. His cold brown eyes looked down at the boy who was on the floor. You could literally see the hatred spewing out of his eyes.  
Kyoya just stared on knowing all too well that he shouldn't say a word.

"With that being said, you will not disobey him. If I get so much as one phone call that you have, there will be severe consequences." Yoshio continued. "You will do everything that he tells you to do. You will be allowed food for the duration of his stay but if I catch that you've done something wrong, it will be taken away. Are we clear?"

Kyoya whispered, "Yes, sir."

"Now get out of my sight." Yoshio turned his back to the boy and walked out the room.

Kyoya whimpered. His arms shaking by the overwhelming weakness his body had succumbed to. After five or so tries he managed to stand on shaky legs and walk to his room. It was one of the longest walks of his life not to mention hardest.

Just nearing the corner of his quarters, Kyoya's legs gave out. He ignored the pain that shot up his spine and crawled on his arms.  
He ignored his father's laughing. Right now, he was exhausted and he could care less about how he looked at the moment.  
It felt like forever when he finally got up. He had crawl all the way to his room.

He had no energy left.

No willpower.

Just sore arms and limp legs.

That's all he was. A run-down body.

Kyoya fell asleep shortly after climbing into bed. He didn't want to wake up after that.

* * *

**Later on…**

_Tamaki walked to the steps of the mansion and knocked on the door. Right on cue, a maid opened the door and greeted him. She turned her body so she wasn't in the way and let him in._

_He smiled and walked in. She closed the door and asked if he wanted anything. He turned it down politely. He took the black bag from his shoulder and grasped it in his hands._

_Right on cue, the maid returned and led him to Yoshio's office. She bowed her head politely and walked out the room leaving Tamaki and the rapist._

_Yoshio looked up from his paperwork and at his arch-enemy. Time to play nice.  
_

_"Souh Tamaki is it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So tell me Souh Tamaki why you came to my house uninvited._

_"With all due respect sir, that is none of your business." Tamaki lowered his voice. He could feel his blood rising… It took him all his strength not to stab the man._

_"And why not?"_

_"Because, it's not your business. But you are part of the reason."_

_"Am I now?" Yoshio was one step closer to getting his dick cut off._

_"Yeah. Tell me why Kyoya wasn't in school today, if it's not too much to ask." Tamaki demanded. His grip on the black bag tightened._

_Yoshio snorted. And lower his gaze to the black bag. "What the hell are you going to do?"_

_Tamaki laughed darkly. "You'll see. Now I suggest you tell me."_

_Yoshio pressed the button under his desk. The secret police would be there in two seconds flat._

_"They're not going save you Yoshio." Tamaki advanced to the older man. He sat the bag on the chair._

_Yoshio's eye twitched. What the hell was this kid doing?_

_"You see, I know your past. I know you. I can destroy you, would you like that?" Tamaki's eyes glowed a dark purple almost black. His blonde hair seemed to darken._

_The older man got a hold of himself. Tamaki's face and his were a mere three inches apart. He reached out and punched the boy._

_As swift as ever, Tamaki caught the punch. "Don't even think about it."_

_"You're just a stupid lovechild. A child not even your grandmother wants." That was a low blow but if anything it only made Tamaki laugh._

_"You have no room to talk, you bastard. Look at your own family." Tamaki backed up a little and went around the desk._

_The atmosphere of the room darkened._

_"I should kill you right now."_

_"Likewise."_

_Tamaki sat back down in the cozy chair in front of Yoshio._

_He reached over to his black bag and pulled out the book._

_Yoshio's eyes widened at this. What was he doing?_

_The king reached over to the disgruntled man's desk and took a pen. He crossed his legs and began writing in the book._

_"What the hell are you writing?" Yoshio's curiosity got the best of him._

_Tamaki's brow furrowed but he kept quiet. When he was done he looked up and threw the pen at Yoshio's head._

_If he didn't duck the pen would have stabbed him in the head. Yoshio looked behind him to see the ballpoint pen perfectly stuck in the wall._

_"Are you fucking crazy? Get the hell out of my home."_

_"No thanks." Tamaki got up from the chair and walked around the office pretending to be interested at the business papers. He picked up a picture, and smiled. His love looked so cute._

_Turning on his heel he faced the shocked businessman. His grip tightened around the framed photo._

_"This is why I'm here. Do you know who this is?" Tamaki's slim fingers pointed to the small boy on the right._

_No answer was received._

_"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Tamaki rage got the best of him. His hands shook. The framed photo dropped on the desk._

_It was a picture._

_A picture of the Ootori family. Yoshio, his wife, his children, and that dumb brat._

_"A whore." Yoshio stated. The blonde was certainly no one to fuck with but that didn't mean he wasn't a person to BE fucked with either._

_A swift punch to the f ace. That's all it took._

_Yoshio head hit the hard wall, he growled._

_"You disgraceful piece of shit."_

_"You perverted mother-fucker." Tamaki's voice deepened. He grabbed an object from the bag. It looked like a knife._

_With the punch to the head Yoshio was a bit vulnerable._

_His age had caught up with him._

_Tamaki knocked over the desk and walked to the man's side. Lowering the knife so that the blade was just above his ear Tamaki whispered._

_"You hurt him and now I should hurt you. If you ever think you can put your hands on him again. I will kill you."_

_He grabbed Yoshio's hair and slammed it on the wall. Yoshio groaned._

_"You little fucker." Yoshio growled out. But it wasn't like he could do anything. The world was beginning to spin a little faster for him._

_Tamaki smiled. "Tell me what the hell you did to him," his grip tightened on the man's hair. His voice certainly didn't match the innocent smile._

_Yoshio almost couldn't believe it turned him on._

_"I did nothing. He is a whore. Nothing else." He stated. One swift blow to the wall, Yoshio passed out._

* * *

The old businessman woke up startled. To his surprise he was hardened. What the hell just happened? He reached out and touched his head. Nothing. He looked around again. Nothing. He was in his bedroom.

Was it a dream?

That dumb whore! He did this! How dare he? This was all Kyoya's fault.  
Yoshio was scared. He was shaking. He lay in his bed and took his glasses. Growling, he walked to the boy's quarters.

This bitch was in for it now.

He stopped himself. He had an even better idea, it had just hit him. He smirked evilly.  
Instead, Souh was going to pay for that. Even if it was a dream. He was going to pay for that.

How he was going to pay.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Kyoya's head worshipped the porcelain toilet. He had tried to take a shower but was unable to. It was late, he was still so sleepy. The memories made him rush to the bathroom. He continued to dry heave the night away, Tears mixed with sweat making it even harder for his body to stay hydrated. He wanted to pass out right there. But found the smell to horrible to even breathe in. This all caused him to dry heave more, his empty stomach churned, it was beginning to eat itself. His body was shutting down, no; it was well in the middle of shutting down. His eyes were losing its color. They were beginning to turn black.

Life was ending for him.

* * *

**Sometime in the evening…**

Tamaki rubbed his eyes forcing himself to not cry. He had to be strong for Kyoya. He was probably the only one defending the poor thing.

He tried not to cry as he skimmed the last pages of the history book.

He loved Kyoya, with all his heart.

He wanted Kyoya.

He wanted to hold him.

To kiss him.

To make love to him.

To comfort him.

To be there for him.

To protect him.

To marry him...

Tamaki sighed to himself. Kyoya wasn't in school today. It worried him if not scared him. Tears brimmed his eyes the whole day. He had managed to shake it off when he was at the Club.

He just missed Kyoya. So much. He missed the old Kyoya. He missed the way he would make clever comments and the way he'd scream at him for being an idiot. He missed his voice…

It was weird though, he was upset like they actually were a couple. Like the way a husband would be if his wife didn't come home last night after a night out with friends.

He sighed. He did this to himself and he had to live with it.

It was his fault. And he couldn't even bring himself to admit it.

How 'heroic' of him.

* * *

A/N: You see that button? Be a good reader and press and write something really nice! If you don't...well...then lets just say there's going to be one less Kyoya Ootori in that family! [insert evil laugh here]


	13. An Evil Villain's Plan Unfolds

A/N: So thanks for the reviews and alerts/favorites it means so much to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a poll going on inside my profile page and i would love if you could answer it. So be really nice to me and do that okay? :) Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.

_Warnings: slight gore._

* * *

**Golden Horizon**

Yoshio was going to get his revenge. One way or another. He knew how much the blonde fancied the ugly whore. Ha! Imagine his face when he found out that the whore had already been taken. Kyoya was simply too bad for him. No, Tamaki belong with some aristocrat's daughter. NOT that ugly dirty little bitch. As much as he hated to admit it, that dream got him hard for reasons unknown to himself. He deep down had a thing for the blonde. Or maybe he just had a thing for all beautiful boys under 18. Something about them that got him harder than any girl could. It was truly something that Yoshio had secretly prided himself in.

The soft skin, the youthful glow, fresh virgins, Yoshio halted midway down the staircase and cleared his throat. He had a very important meeting to attend and he needed to be alert and present. Not horny and perverted. He did however, blame Kyoya on what happened to his wife. He killed her, destroyed the family dynamics. No good son would do that. That's why Kyoya was last if anything. If he died he'd rather leave his will to his dead wife rather than that slut of a boy. No. He would leave his life savings to his dead wife rather than Kyoya. It was all his fault anyway.

Kyoya could have beg for help.

Kyoya could have stopped him.

Kyoya could have done so much more.

But he had to remind himself. Whores cant do anything right, and that was what his youngest son was. The only good thing he could do was open those beautiful now grotesque thighs. Now he was branded so anyone not Yoshio or his friends would know to stay away from him. He smiled at the memory of his dumb but gentle wife. She protected Kyoya, as if there was some monster to fear. She made sure the cute boy had friends and heathly life. But did she care for Yoshio? No. She showered all her love and attention on that dumb miserable inducing brat. Why? All because he was cute.

Well Yoshio made sure to fix that. Now that she was gone. He had one more person to take care of.

On the other hand, Kyoya, was incredible beautiful. There wasn't any doubt about that. The way those girls would throw themselves on him. The way that blonde child looked at him…

Yoshio growled.

Thank god Eiji would be here soon.

* * *

Eiji grinned. Today was the day. School had just let and he couldn't be more happier. Except to see that slut. He loved to tease and make fun of him. His grin widened considerably thinking back on all the different 'techniques' he tried on Kyoya. Anyone who had enough common sense knew that his techniques were unethical. The idea to pull someone's hair, one hair at time, usually meant that they were psycho. But to Eiji it meant something completely different.

It meant he was in charge.

He called the shots.

He had power.

He could break or make Kyoya.

And that was all he ever wanted.

Ever since he was introduced to Kyoya he had wanted nothing but to break the boy himself. He hated the boy for not fighting back.

He **hated** weak people.

He **hated** Kyoya.

He needed someone who he could take his anger out on. Someone who was never going to fight back. Someone who was abused.

Kyoya fit that place perfectly.

Eiji was sicker than his father he knew that. He knew he'd get a kick out of killing someone. The only thing stopping him was capital punishment. In elementary school, was when it all started. There was this beautiful bunny – small, cute and sweet. In his defense, the bunny had it coming. The bunny had looked at him and twitched his nose. Before it could even react, Eiji, then ten years old, took it and strangled the poor creature.

Eiji spent 8 years at home after the incident, being taught by a private tutor. Or should we say tutors, Eiji went through about 10 tutors until he finally entered Ouran Academy.

There, he met Kyoya. Well not there per say, more like at Kyoya's home he met the boy. Comparing Kyoya now to how he was before, there was a definite change in power. Kyoya was a puppet and Eiji himself was the puppet master. Smirking to himself at the thought, Eiji got out of the car and went into the mansion. The maid, who at the moment was a bit terrified by the boy, offered to escort him to Kyoya's quarters but he coldly declined. He didn't need anyone interfering with his puppet and him. The sadist kicked the door open to see a familiar scene. The living room was in shambles; chairs, tables, books, covered the floor. Blood stained some parts of the carpet. What made Eiji grin the most was the pattern of blood.

Following it, he found the small boy covered in sweat laying right next to the toilet. Upon closer examination, he found that said boy was unconscious. On the second thought, Kyoya didn't look too good but at the moment, Eiji didn't care. The student got down on both knees and unbuttoned the boy's ripped shirt. He snarled in disgust. What a wimp! He'd seen worse and done worse. There was a lot of swelling and there was no doubt the boy was suffering from infection. But what didn't kill him made him stronger. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the unconscious whore's member and yanked it.

No reaction.

Grunting Eiji took a switch blade from his pocket and flicked it so that the blade came out. He lowered it down onto the boy's member and slashed it. Kyoya's wide and terrified eyes shot out from under his eyelids with a scream.

Bingo.

From then on, Kyoya had never felt as much pain as he did when Yoshio was there. The shadow king refused to fight from then on. It was the right thing to do. Whores didn't fight back, the took it. They took it because they were easy.

Easy to crush.

Easy to overpower.

Easy **to fuck**.

* * *

It was a new day and still no sign of Kyoya. Making his way to his homeroom seat, Tamaki was stopped by his sensei. He politely smiled. "Is there something wrong sensei?"

She blushed faintly but told him that he had been called down to the office. The blonde just nodded and rushed out of the room. His thoughts were clearly troubling him. Why had he been called down? If ever, his father refused to show any sort of nepotism towards his son, so why now? He knew he didn't do anything that could get him called to the office much less the principal's office. Especially since the principal was his dad.

The tall blonde walked into the office with grace. He smiled at the secretary whose name was…Mary? Yeah that sounded right. Well, Mary led the young man to his father's office.

Tamaki wasn't scared, but more like worried. Did something happen to his grandmother? Or worse…did something happen to Kyoya?

The blonde couldn't bear the thought. Nonetheless, he obediently followed the nice secretary when he wanted nothing to do but run out of the doors.

He sighed as he passed by the beautiful portraits. The hall was beautiful to say the least. They just had a certain beauty to it. Just like Kyoya.

As the two neared the office, Mary held the door open for Tamaki and quietly closed it behind her. When the small secretary left Tamaki was the first to speak.

"Father, what-"

"Take a seat son, there's something we need to talk about."

Tamaki sat down and sighed. "What the hell is going on?' He chose to keep that comment to himself.

"I received a call from Kyoya's father early this morning telling me that you've been bothering his son?"

"Father, that's completely wrong. If anyone's bothering Kyoya it's his father." Tamaki replied. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Well be that as it may, he's informed me that you've came over his house multiple times unannounced."

"Multiple times?" Tamaki cleared his throat "Father, I assure you, I would never do that without a good reason. I did it once and only once."

"Tamaki, you cannot just go around and barge into homes, I thought your mother raised you better than that."

"And she did. Father, Kyoya was walking home by himself in the rain. I had to make sure that he was alright, it wasn't like he was perfectly fine."

"What do you mean by that?" The older man's curiosity sparked.

"Kyoya, before he left, was really upset and he refused to stay any longer at the Host Club."

"Why not?"

"He had gotten a phone call from his father and he was being really mean to Kyoya. He told him to walk home and be there within an unreasonable amount on time. So naturally I asked him if he wanted a ride and he declined and just stormed out. When I found out it was raining from Hikaru I just asked Haruhi if I could borrow her umbrella-.."

Yuzuru held up a hand to stop him. He cleared his throat.

"That's alright, son. I understand what you're saying. You did the right thing." Yuzuru smiled. He was glad he had a son like Tamaki. The boy was certainly capable of being responsible.

"So, about Kyoya…"

"It's best to leave him alone for a while. Now I know that you two are close and both in the same club, but it's just best to distance yourself from him."

"… I understand." Tamaki felt his heart break at the words.  
Yuzuru sighed. His son had got himself into quite a mess with Ootori family. Yoshio was certainly no one he wanted to deal with at this point.

"But Father, If it's alright with you, how long until Kyoya will be back at school?"

"Kyoya will be back in a couple of days it seems that he had fallen ill a couple of days ago."

"Ill! Well, is he going to be alright? He's not dying is he?" Yuzuru smiled softly at his son's expression. Folding his hands the wise businessman replied.

"From what Yoshio has told me, Kyoya is fine and will be back in a few days. So there's nothing you should worry about."

Tamaki breathed out in relief. His heart didn't ache as much but it did feel good to know that Kyoya wasn't dead.

* * *

I know this chapter wasn't as 'violent' as all the others but I would still love if you reviewed, guys!

Please? My grandma just died yeesterday and it would really cheer me up since I've been so depressed lately. :'(

Review and i'll make you any kind of cookies you want. )

And don't forget about the poll in my profile page...


	14. A Broken Damsel

Author's Note: please don't kill me for the long awaited update. I've been trying very hard to get this thing done...be glad! I ditched my homework for this, y'know! Cookies to anyone who reviewed/faved/alerted/read!

Major thanks to Of Kings and Queens for beta-ing this! AMAZING BETA 3

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.

Warnings: strong language, mentions of abuse.

* * *

**Golden Horizon**

A small body laid under the blanket shivering from the cold. The owner of said body poked his head from under the blanket and looked at the noise coming from his 'master'. Kyoya bit back a few tears knowing it would did absolutely no good if he continued to cry. If he woke Eiji up… there would be no telling what he'd do.

Eiji had barged into his room, took his bed and made the small boy sleep on the floor. That was something only Eiji had done, neither his father nor Tayuki. To make matters worse, he was given a water bowl similar to a dog. If it was someone they'd feel seriously humiliated. Kyoya didn't. He was used to it. Eiji was kind enough to give the poor boy a blanket but no pillow. Kyoya was fine with that. As long as it he wasn't shivering to death he'd be fine.  
But he was still shivering.

His 'master's' kindness only went so far. He was given nothing to eat. He was given nothing to clean his infections.  
Kyoya was scared. Tomorrow he had school and he knew that he'd be the talk of the whole academy once again. It didn't make things better when his voice started to go. If the traumatized boy tried to speak it would come out soft and low. You'd have to strain your ears to hear it. The bruises on him would take some serious work to cover. Besides that, he didn't want to deal with the loneliness he'd feel once the whispering started. Everyone was against him. No one liked him. No one loved him. He was just a toy.

Kyoya pushed back all those rebellious thoughts and focused on warmth. He'd tried the mind over matter technique. It did nothing for him.

He was still shivering.

Whimpering Kyoya was so desperate for warmth that he left the bedroom and hurried to the kitchen.  
He knew where there was heat and he was going to get it at all costs. He carefully walked around the kitchen, as not to wake Eiji. Slowly, he pressed the on button to the oven. Waiting for it to start up, Kyoya carefully opened the door.

Warmth.

The boy smiled happily. It felt so good! He felt nice and cozy.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the fucking bedroom?"

Kyoya's eyes widened. He fumbled to close the door and turn off the oven. He turned around and received a blow to the temple. His eyes blurred a bit but nothing could compare to the hot oven burning his back. Kyoya screamed. He fell on his knees.

Eiji smirked. "Good. You learned your lesson, hm? Get back to the bedroom." Seeing that Kyoya made no move to get up, Eiji screamed, "NOW!" Kyoya clumsily got up; his limbs were a bit numb.

"You need help, huh?" Eiji grabbed the boy by his neck and threw him to the hall. Almost like a surf board hitting the waves was the only way to describe how he hit the floor. Kyoya started to cry. He felt like a crybaby. He felt like a loser.

He WAS a loser.

The shadow king curled his body so that it was in fetal position. He couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't.

Eiji yawned. He was bored. Last night wasn't much fun, the whore had went to sleep right after he cried. By that point Eiji was a bit done with the boy himself. The way the boy cried and flinched was getting a bit old. His temper was running short with the boy. He had given him water and a blanket. If that wasn't saying he was nice, he didn't know what was.

He combed through his hair once more.  
The sadist looked into the bedroom and smirked at the poor boy. Kyoya could barely put his clothes on. His limbs must be sore.

Perfect.

"What's taking you so long?" Eiji crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe. He glared at the younger boy.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just-"

"Just what? Too hard for you fag?"

Kyoya never raised his head. He kept his eyes trained on the floor.

Eiji laughed but walked over to the bed and sat down. He slapped the boys ass, causing Kyoya to turn to him. He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him down so he sat on his lap.

Eiji could feel heat head south at the sight of seeing the boy shaking. Damn.

He took the shirt from the floor and put it on the boy. The older boy buttoned the shirt sloppily. Next came his pants, Eiji harshly pulled the pants over the tender skin that had yet to recover. Kyoya shook even harder. Grabbing the boys dress socks Eiji grabbed the fragile foot tightly and he did the same for the other one.  
The boys shoes were by the door, so Kyoya would have to do that by himself.

He grabbed the remaining clothes from the bed and carefully wrapped the tie around the boy's neck only to choke him with it a few seconds later. Kyoya's face became a bit red, his eyes teared up, and blood dripped from his bloody lip. Eiji's glare intensified on the boy, showing no signs of letting up on the tie.

"You think your so clever don't you?" Eiji growled. The hate in his cold eyes was enough to make Kyoya shake his head, "Yes you do. Well, your not clever, not even close. If I catch you around Suoh. I will kill you bare handed, do you understand me?"

The poor puppet could barely nod because of how tight his master's grip was.  
Eiji grunted and let go of the tie. He pushed Kyoya off him and stalked out of the room. He ignored the whimpers Kyoya let out once his ass hit the ground.

Pathetic.

Eiji rolled his eyes where the boy's make-up work sat. It was perfectly neat and everything did look right. The brunette took the paper and looked more closely. Kyoya had done everything correctly. There would be no doubt that he wouldn't get an A. Why the hell was the boy so much better than him? In a surge of anger, Eiji ripped the paper in half. He even fished out a match from his back pocket. He lit it and dropped the match on his work then watched as the once perfect paper turned into ashes. Satisfaction washed over him. Things were all right again, now Kyoya and the paper had something in common. Eiji smiled to himself. He walked out of the beautifully made kitchen and into the bedroom again.

Kyoya concentrated on putting his shoes on. His sore arms ached but he ignored it. He didn't want to hear Eiji yell at him again and if he just ignored it long enough he would be fine. He carefully slid his feet into the shoes. He looked up again. Eiji smiled sweetly. The taller boy walked across the huge room and took the concealer. Kyoya bit his lip and prayed that Eiji wasn't going to do the unthinkable.

"It's a shame that such a beautiful person like me has to look at filth like you.", Eiji sighed but continued. "But it has to be done."

He then opened the small palette and dropped it to the ground. He then walked over to the foundation and opened the small jar and poured it completely over the concealer. Kyoya's day was going to be a living hell, that was for sure. Eiji was not going to make it easy for the younger boy.

Eiji without another word he marched off, but before he did, he took a big breath and spit on the make up. Kyoya watched out of the corners of his eyes what the older boy had done. He tried to make the best of the situation and got down on his knees. He carefully took the palate, well what was left of it, and carefully walked over to the mirror.

He had to make do with that he had. Even if it was with a messed up, broken palate like the one he held in his hands. He walked back over to the dresser, took a quick look over the doorway to make sure Eiji wasn't there and cautiously began applying the make up. He winced slightly when he covered the bruises around his delicate neck.  
A distant shadow watched the boy apply the makeup.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Haruhi honestly couldn't be anymore happy than she was. She wondered what had happened to Kyoya but pushed it toward the back of her mind. It wasn't her problem and she certainly didn't want to have the short stick in his episodes again. Her conscious chided her for being so selfish but she couldn't help it. The girl had many things to do and being Kyoya's punching bag was completely out of the question.  
But that didn't mean that she didn't care for the boy.

Right?

She shook her head, her conscious would one day kill her. The girl was so consumed in her thoughts that she ran right into a student. Books went flying, binders fell, and pencils rolled.  
Haruhi gasped and immediately apologized, picked up everything and handed it back to the owner. Said owner looked a bit familiar but she thought nothing of it. That was until she picked up the last of the binders, she read the name and in total shock she dropped it.

"K-Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya fidgeted a bit but kept his eyes trained on the ground in front of him, for fear of the shadow consuming him again. Eiji had given him strict orders to not talk to the Host Club by any means necessary  
Haruhi looked the boy up and down. His once silly hair lay matted to his forehead, his brown eyes darkened quite considerably, his cheeks deflated. Kyoya looked as if he hadn't eaten in days. He reminded her vaguely of a kicked puppy. Haruhi did however felt anger raise through her small body. Her entire body started to shake with such hatred. She had to take several deep breathes to calm down. Slowly she grabbed Kyoya's unoccupied arm and softly held it. The wince was unmistakably obvious. This just fueled the hated for Kyoya's father.

"Who did this, senpai?"

"…" Kyoya adverted his eyes to the portrait behind Haruhi. He couldn't do this. He'd get in trouble. AGAIN.

"Kyoya-senpai. Who. Did. That?", Haruhi waited patiently to get an answer. When none came she sighed reluctantly. Kyoya still didn't respond. His body stood their unmoving as if he was in a trance.

"…"

"Senpai?" Haruhi waved a hand in front of the boy's face to try to snap him out if it. He was scaring her. She had never seen him like this before which only further made the panic erupt through her body. Quickly she picked up the discarded binder, grabbed Kyoya by the hand and race to the abandoned music room.

* * *

The music room was quite, which meant that the others had not even arrived yet. Haruhi carefully took the books from Kyoya's arm and set it down on the coffee table. She pulled the boy to the couch, where he sat obediently, head down. What made her panic more was the fact that Kyoya had not said one word, nor complain.  
There was something deeply wrong here.  
She gently lifted the boy's face to see if what she thought it was, was right. The black eye, covered by makeup, seemed to have been wearing off. From what she could make out, the boy was developing an infection. The brunette had put two and two together and figured that it was the infection that made Kyoya so robotic-like.  
Unexpectedly, Kyoya shook his head out of her grasp. Her eyes widened. He bit his lip and kept his eyes trained to the ground.

"Kyoya-senpai, I—!"

"Don't bother, please." Kyoya stated. There was a crack in his voice, a subtle hint of… heartache?

"Don't bother with what, senpai?"

Kyoya looked at the girl. His eyes held a pain in them, the once chocolate eyes turned charcoal. Haruhi gulped. The look Kyoya had given her was on of pure torture. His eyes were the gateway to his soul and she could see it. She could see that something did happen to him.

"Your father wasn't the only one…was he?" That was a bold statement and Haruhi knew that. She knew she was playing with fire but she didn't care. She had to know what was going on. The curiosity was eating her up inside.

"…No…" His voice was quiet, soft and barely there. The pain had brought tears to her eyes.

"Kyoya-!" She leaned in, so that she could hear his breathing. He was breathing way to heavily.

Just at that moment, the two monkeys popped up, carrying a costume on each hip.

"Haruhi, you should have just come down to the-!" Hikaru stopped in the middle of his sentence to look at the scene before him.

Kaoru cocked his head to the side. "Who's that?"

Haruhi whispered something to Kyoya that, the twins couldn't hear which annoyed Hikaru to no end.

Finally she turned to them and smiled. "A good friend." The last thing Kyoya needed was even more attention that he was getting. It wasn't like she was lying. Kyoya was a good friend.

Before Hikaru could say anything, Mori walked in carrying boxes; Honey following close behind.

"Ooh! You know what would be really good right now Mori-kun? Cake~!"

Mori looked at the two on the couch, but nodded nonetheless. He sat the boxes down on the other side of the room. Honey smiled cheerfully to the others. Noticing the guest, he politely walked up to the two but was stopped by Hikaru.

"Don't bother. Haruhi is talking to busy talking to her '_good friend_.'"

"Good friend? I wanna meet him!"

Honey smiled and cocked his head in front of the boy "HI! Do you like cake?" Honey frowned when the boy before him head went down so that a shadow formed on his face. He said nothing.

"Honey, help me get the rest of these boxes, alright?" Mori's quiet voice cut through the tension.

Honey turned and agreed happily. Kyoya never had been so grateful.

As the two left to go to the back of the room, Tamaki had just walked in.  
He smiled and greeted the trio but stopped when he saw 'the guest'.

"Hello there! Is this your first time at the host club?"  
Tamaki had mistaken the boy for a guest! Was Kyoya really that unnoticeable?

"…" Again the boy kept quiet.

Hikaru tired of the boy's quietness, stated,"Look. You cant just go around being rude. At least say something back."

Haruhi snapped. "Shut up Hikaru. If you weren't such an _**ass,**_ Kyoya may have said something!" Shocked she put her hand to her mouth. She blown the cover.

Kyoya just fidgeted uncomfortably but said nothing. Tamaki's eyes widened, his heart went into his throat.

_KYOYA? _

He reached a hand to the boy's shoulder and gently as he could shook it. The boy looked up at him in a daze. His eyes were glazed.

"… Kyoya."

Kyoya just bit his lip even harder, causing blood to trickle down his chin. Still he looked into Tamaki's eyes.

* * *

Oooh. look a cliffy! Now you know what do?

REVIEW and you know i will give you all the cookies in the world.


	15. A Lover's Declaration

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.

Warnings: I beta-ed this myself, so all mistakes are mine. Guys, I'm sorry, my beta a was a bit busy so it's not entirely my fault? Anyway's beware of crying!Tamaki.

Author's Note: Next chapter will be triple this length. Sorry for the shortness..oh! and thanks a whole bunches for all the reviews, alerts, favs and poll votes! You guys know i love you right? **BECAUSE I DO! Cookies to everyone who read/reviewed/alerted/faved/voted for this story!**

**word**- EMPHASIS

_word-_MORE EMPHASIS.

'word'- flashback

* * *

**Golden Horizon**

The boy had stayed silent for more than several minutes. Tamaki waved a hand before the boy to make sure he was still present.

No response.

Haruhi, who by then was feeling incredibly guilty, quietly exited the room. She ran down the hall and turned. The unforgiving tension was wracking her small frame. She couldn't take it. Sure it seemed right to take the black haired boy to the abandoned room but was it right to blow his cover?

_Of course not._

Still the brunette wiped her eyes, if anything were to happen from then on, it would be her fault. The boy's words had played over and over in her head.

'_Don't bother please.'_

What could that have meant? Kyoya's eyes were leaden, so full of ineptitude that her eyes almost watered once again. He had lost that spark, the wit that distinguished him from the rest of the club members.

And it was her fault.

If she wasn't so _stupid_ to have dragged him there in the first place…

She shook her head. The brunette could have come up with a million different solutions to her mistake- but it didn't matter. What was done, was done.

She couldn't change that and _wouldn't._

Still these very thoughts did nothing to stop the dam of tears that poured from her brown orbs. Quietly in the silent corridor , the only female host allowed herself to cry.

* * *

Eiji was losing patience. Kyoya had 3 minutes until; Eiji would go and 'find' him. He was disappointed. After all his father did to the boy, he still dad the AUDACITY to disobey HIM. The disgraceful boy would learn his lesson. Kyoya didn't deserve anything! And here Eiji allowed the boy to walk around, WITHOUT him. He allowed the boy his freedom in school and THIS was how Kyoya would pay him back? This was how Kyoya showed his gratitude by _hanging out in the god forsaken Host Club?_

Eiji gritted his teeth, he could feel the animosity boil in the pit of his stomach.

_Crack!_

Holding his jaw, Eiji cursed under his breath. He grumbled but rotated the bottom part of his jaw, hoping to ease the pain. The idiot had managed to grind his teeth so hard that his jaw practically stopped. Taking his jaw into both hands, Eiji hastily cracked it to the side. Moving his head side to side, Eiji's head let out a grueling crack.

He smiled.

He could only imagine Kyoya's bones breaking, his horrid screams, and the blood, all because of that same crack.

* * *

The twins had vanished along with Mori and Honey. All that was left in the nearly vacant room was a blonde and a raven haired boy. Kyoya had long since broke his gaze from the fierce purple eyes that he knew so long.

Tamaki took a handkerchief from his jacket's back pocket. He smiled sweetly at the boy before him and made a move to dry the boy's bottom lip.

Kyoya neither moved nor responded.

With every move the blonde made, the Shadow King had undoubtedly flinched in some way. Tamaki's anxiety only increased. What did Kyoya's father do that so bad that his _best_ friend refused to talk to him? Was it because of _him_? Did he do something unintentionally that would make the boy so unresponsive to him? Tamaki really did not know. After patting the stained lip dry, Tamaki looked into the handkerchief. The blood was dark red which was odd considering what the blond himself knew about blood.

Taking his knowledge from his previous science class last year, Tamaki could only distinctly remember one thing about dark blood. Bright blood came from arteries while dark blood came from veins..

Kyoya had bitten his bottom lip so hard, he bit a vein. With a concerned expression, Tamaki looked at the fallen angel.

"Kyoya do you realize you bit your lip so hard you bit a vein?" Getting no response only worried Tamaki more. For as long as the Prince knew the boy, he knew Kyoya would always give him a response. NO matter if he was mad at him or not. Suddenly Tamaki missed that. He missed the remarks the raven haired classmate of his would throw at him when he was mad. He missed the old days..he missed Kyoya.

This was _not_ Kyoya. Not even close.

Tamaki sighed and managed to push the tears that were threatening to fall back.

Falling back on the couch Tamaki let out a defeated sigh.

"I guess I'm not going to get a response anytime soon, hm?" He looked sideways at his counterpart.

No luck.

Kyoya had bent his head down even further creating a darker shadow than before. Exasperatingly, the blond raised a hand through his hair.

"I don't know what else I can possibly do to help you Kyoya, if you don't give me a response. Anything! Just anything, A stare, a word, **SOMETHING**. Something that will let me know, that you're not entirely gone!" He said woefully.

Dreading the silence, Tamaki let the crystal dams break. Wiping his eyes hastily, the blonde grabbed a couple of tissues. Turning his head away from Kyoya, Tamaki walked to a nearby window.

"I want to help you, Kyoya. I care for you! But you're not making this easy at all. I've tried so _hard_ these last few weeks to at least see you crack one smile! And you haven't!" He had long since crossed his arms over his chest, completely turned away from Kyoya.

Kyoya slowly lifted up his head. He felt so horrible for making Tamaki cry. His heart exploded, he couldn't do anything to stop it. He watch helplessly as the blonde cried, knowing it was because of _him._ People hated him, people wished he was never born; people had called him _ugly, stupid, fat, unwanted._ People had hit him, punch him. People had _hurt_ him. People had made him feel so inferior, crushed his dreams, unloved.

But not Tamaki.

Tamaki had made him happy. Tamaki had, unknowingly, saved him form doing more damage to him. Tamaki had bared his soul to the boy. Tamaki had kissed him! Tamaki had showed him love! Tamaki had shared his hopes and dreams with him. Tamaki had showed him a whole different side of people Kyoya had never known existed. Tamaki had introduced to him new friends. Tamaki had made him smile.

Tamaki was **what** made him smile.

A tear had rolled down the boy's cracked skin.

"But you are wrong." He said. His voice was clear but not yet strong enough to fully state the meaning.

Tamaki eyes had widened. He turned around and was in front of Kyoya immediately. Licking his lips Tamaki whispered. "What did you say?"

Kyoya had closed his mouth tightly. He didn't want to hurt him again.

Silence stomped on Tamaki's heart. He grabbed the boy's closed hands. He sunk to his knees before the boy, head down; a silent gesture of submission.

He whispered aguishly, "Please.. _please_, Kyoya. Please say it again."

The blonde raised his head, the look he sent chilled the latter's spine. The vibrant, happy, violet eyes he came to know so well became the exact opposite. Kyoya could feel the pain, the anguish the blond had felt. It was a bittersweet feeling. He looked away.

"…You're wrong, I said."

"I'm wrong; about what? Please, Kyoya, _**please**_ look at me." He raised his head once again. The tears in his eyes became prominent.

"..About... You." the Shadow King turned to look at him, sadly.

"Me?"

"You make me..." Kyoya flushed and turned his head again. This was too much contact for him.

"I make you what?" Tamaki tightened his hold on the boys' hands. He followed every move the raven haired boy did.

"You make me smile, Tamaki." The words sounded so sweet coming out of his mouth.

Tamaki's heart fluttered at the sound of his name rolling off of Kyoya's tongue. His eye's glazed at the new realization. A smile cracked the blonde's sad disposition. He made Kyoya happy. Those 5 words made him instantly happy.

The blonde let go of the raven haired student's hands and gently pulled the boy into his lap. He hugged the boy lovingly, taking into consideration the bruises the boy had.

He smiled gently and whispered into the boy's ear. "You don't know how happy this makes me." He hesitated but continued, " There was something I wanted to tell you for so long now! I-I guess i'll tell you... Kyoya ..I love you."

Kyoya blushed when the warm gentle breath ghost over the outer shell of his ear. He felt a tingle. He blushed harder at the new found confession. Tamaki's breathe smelt of mints while Eiji's smelt of death. Kyoya liked those comparisons. He liked that Tamaki washed away all the guilt he felt that Eiji had built.

He smiled at the blonde despite the intense pain in his cheekbones.

Tamaki's face changed as an even more concerning issue came to his mind, "Kyoya..Kyoya what _is_ that?" He motioned a slender finger to a small dent in the boy's forehead.

Kyoya went white and mumbled something incoherent. He made a move to get out of Tamaki's arms and grabbed his stuff, intent on leaving the room.

He didn't get very far.

Before he could cross the threshold to the door, Kyoya had fallen.

Well not fallen to the ground, like he expected.

Instead he fell directly into the blonde's arms, safely.

"Kyoya.."

The raven eye's widened as the door opened. The stranger walked in casually.

Eiji smiled at the half-way-there couple.

"Well, well, well, Kyoya. Looks like you have some explaining to do."

Kyoya gulped. This wasn't going to go well.

* * *

Click on that review button and you will be so happy, I promise.


	16. A Hero's Scheme

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC!

Author's Note: _**From the lack of attention I have been giving I decided that I will start up a game. Each reviewer will be given 7 pts for reviewing- however, to earn more points to not be eliminated, you will need to make me laugh. For instance. for this chapter you review you get 7 pts. The next chapter you'll need 14 pts. So, if you make me laugh (in your review) I will give you x amount of points. It depends on how funny it is. **_

**_The winner will get a very special prize! Once the story is all over. _**

Thanks to Of Kings and Queens for beta-ing this.

* * *

**Golden Horizon**

Wide brown eyes looked at the rapist in shock. His body had grown cold; his blood frozen.

Kyoya had two options, he could stay quiet and pretend he didn't know where he was or stay in the blonde's arms. The boy bit his lip as the tension in the room became thick. Tamaki unconsciously tightened his grip on the boy causing the smaller one to have no choice but to stay put. Eiji raised an amused eyebrow at the raven haired boy. The boy was defying him? This was way too funny. Just the thought of Kyoya defying him made the older boy smirk.

"C'mon Kyoya." Eiji offered cautiously, putting the charm on effectively. "You don't want to be here; where you know you don't belong." He knew it was a brutal blow but he had to get the idiot out of the room for his plan to work. Playing on the boy's vulnerability would guarantee Eiji what he'd always wanted.

Tamaki, who was silent the entire time, took the time to study the other student before him. Eiji had a certain air to him that the blonde couldn't exactly place. He had a lanky but sturdy body that with every move he made, his muscles would tense.

Due to his body language, his choice of words, and his uncanny expressions, Tamaki could tell the stranger before him was angry and if he were to take his anger out on someone, he had a feeling it would be Kyoya. Always Kyoya.

Kyoya didn't respond to Eiji's words. He couldn't. The tears in his eyes sprung out even though he tried so hard not to let them out. He hated it. He hated this. He hated to be so weak in people's eyes. Without another word Kyoya hung his head and moved to the other boy.

"No." Tamaki whispered in the boy's ear. He pulled the boy to his chest protectively. He had his suspicions about Eiji and he wouldn't allow another bruise to be placed on the boy's body.

"Kyoya. **GET. OVER. HERE.**" Eiji snapped. His blood boiled even more as he watched the boy lay his head on the blonde's shoulder. He looked content. He looked happy.  
Tamaki tightened his hold on the boy so Kyoya could bury his head deeper into the blonde's shoulder. He needed to protect Kyoya. Someone had to.

"He's not going anywhere with you." The blonde finally spat out. The anger in his violet eyes only increased when he heard the raven hair's whimpers.

"Souh, don't get involved. This has nothing to do with you." Eiji gritted out.

"Oh, you see that is where you're wrong. It has EVERYTHING to do with me. In fact, I think that it is about me." Tamaki carefully ran a hand through his friends hair, trying to calm him down.

Eiji just snorted. He looked around the room in disgust.

"Seriously, Kyoya, if you think that he cares for you, your wrong. Someone like him wouldn't even want a whore like you."

Kyoya just snuggled as close as he could, clinging to Tamaki for dear life. He could feel the boy's fear and he didn't like it.

"You're just jealous." Tamaki retaliated.

"Jealous of what? A low life, bratty, ugly bitch? Because that's all he is."

"If you don't like him then why go out of your way to torment him? It's not very mature of someone of your background." Tamaki snarled. He knew a little of Eiji's background. He was finding it increasingly difficult to abstain from punching Eiji, from losing his cool. His love was clinging to him, scared and hurt, it almost tore Tamaki's heart to pieces.

He looked at Eiji's hands.

Bingo.

The older boy's knuckles were swollen. Tamaki looked at the scared raven haired boy in his arms. He had a nasty green bruise forming at the base of his neck. Putting two and two together Tamaki growled. This was who made Kyoya act this way? He gently coerced the boy to a nearby chair and took off his jacket, placed it on the boy's shoulders and rolled up his sleeves.

This was going to be fun.

Before Eiji knew it he was on the ground. Kyoya mind screamed in joy, its biggest source of pain had been hit! It honestly was a load off his mind. He watched, feeling absolutely helpless, but happy.

"You don't know what you got yourself into." Eiji whispered. He made a move to stand up but was met with a harsh kick in the forehead. Eiji had mistaken Tamaki to be some dimwitted lover boy but he clearly wasn't. He advanced on the boy and kicked him in his ribs. Eiji keeled over in pain. He felt like the wind got knocked out of him. Looking at a whole other side of the abuser, Tamaki curtly delivered a harsh kick to the bastard's spine, causing Eiji to groan in pain.

"You clearly don't know what you got yourself into Eiji. I should beat the hell out of you, match every mark you placed on Kyoya's body to yours. Consider yourself lucky."

Without another glance at the boy in front of him, Tamaki smiled at Kyoya's expression.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore. I'll protect you."

Grabbing his hand Tamaki lead the boy out of the music room, leaving behind an unconscious Eiji.

After much convincing, Tamaki had managed to get the twins to gather up Kyoya's belongings and bring them over to the blonde's house. For some reason he felt like he was forgetting something but ignored the thought.  
The King looked over at the broken boy beside him sleeping. He looked so peaceful that Tamaki hadn't had the heart to wake him up. He had been through too much and seen too many things. This was his chance to relax and Tamaki wasn't going to let it be taken away from him.

He wondered idly as the limo pulled out from the school if Kyoya would agree to live with him. Tamaki didn't feel it was necessary for the raven haired boy to have to live with someone who didn't want him there. So it was only right that Kyoya came to live with him; where he could be safe and free from the harshness of his father. Right?

"Ngh..." The sleeping beauty was awaking. He opened his drowsy eyes and looked around. Before he knew it, Kyoya had fallen back asleep. It was clear that the boy was exhausted and was definitely sleep deprived hours ago.

Now that he was resting, Tamaki was happy, with the small exception of having to decide what to do with Yoshio.  
How would react to his son's departure? Would he yell? Would he freak out? Tamaki wasn't sure but didn't care. All the beatings, all the threats, and all the poorly administered affection the boy had received caused Tamaki himself to detest the man. He felt it was his duty to keep Kyoya happy. Any obstacle that would get in the way of that, Tamaki detested.

He _loathed_ Yoshio.

To him the perverted man was just an obstacle standing in front of the door to Kyoya's happiness, blocking it from the light.

The high school student was determined to open that door.

Even if it meant eliminating a certain person.

* * *

Hikaru looked at the underwear in shock. Were these...Kyoya's?

A shiver ran down his spine just imagining for what purpose his friend had for them. Sucking it up he took the underwear and threw it in the trash. Kyoya definitely lived in a hell hole.

Kaoru sighed as he pulled the huge suitcase out of the door. Tamaki better damn well thank them for this. It was one thing to help a friend in need but its definitely another thing when you find said friend's personal _'items'_. He used the term items loosely.

If he wasn't so tired he would be traumatized. When the twin had opened the drawers he happened to find Kyoya's lingere. Thongs, corsets, racy underwear, all different colors. He felt bad for Kyoya. He honestly did.

After this new revelation, Kaoru felt that he would never be the same again.

"Hikaru, are you finished?" he called to his twin. He had the Shadow King's clothes packed.

He walked into the living room shaking his head further at the half filled doggy bowl. He squinted further at the name sloppily scrawled on it.

_Bitch_

He really felt like kicking Yoshio's ass.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: LET THE GAME BEGIN! THE FUNNIEST REVIEWER GETS AN EXTRA 13 pts!


	17. The Hitachiin Twins Find Out

A/N: So, i'm really sorry. I haven't updated in 3 months because of computer problems, writer's block and my lack of will power. I'm really sorry if some of you have given up hope for this story. I ask that you be patient in the updates. For those of you that have; thank you so much! I will make it up to you!

**GOLDEN HORIZON HAS REACHED OVER 200 REVIEWS! :D I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

1st Round Results

_(your score was a result of 7 + n points. the highest given was 13 points.)_

**_Murdoc's Mismatched Eyes- 20 pts_**

**_Magical Nuco Len Len- 18 pts_**

**_Midnight Kitsune11- 16 pts_**

**_kameiyg- 15 pts_**

**_Grey Orul - 14 pts_**

**_Cal- 14 pts_**

**_Kyofan/kyofan101- 14 pts_**

**_Izzy-baka- 14 pts_**

**_The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg- 14 pts_**

**_Vampirified Angel- 14 pts_**

**_LeaAngels- 14 pts*_**

**_sweetestair74- 14 pts_**

**_ironicunicorn- 14 pts_**

**_Mewknight- 14 pts_**

**_cassandra909- 14 pts_**

**_cassacurse16- 14 pts_**

**_Masquerade1470- 14 pts_**

**_*sweetheart, you were trying to hard! And by NO means, is the act of child abuse and rape a laughing manner.*_**

_moving on.._

**_I just want to thank all of you who have been reviewing and favoriting/alerting/reading/subscribing to this! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU ALL! _**

**_Thank you Of Kings and Queens for beta-ing this! Read her stuff guys, seriously! (Hint, hint: TamaKyoKao threesome!) READ IT!_**

_Disclaimer: I by no means own OHSHC._

_Warnings: story contains mentions of rape, abuse and twincest! reader beware. _

_Remember this is not for the light-hearted._

_Key: word/**word-** extreme emphasis_

_Enjoy and remember, whoever leaves the funniest review this round gets 10 extra points. You need at least 24 points to make it to the next round. Be **funny**!_

* * *

**Golden Horizon**

Yoshio Ootori was not a man to be messed with. In fact, it was well known that he personally hired over thirty different guards in case there was ever an 'incident' during work hours. He hired a secret police staff, he had a storage center full of weapons, he even had his own personal gun that he kept securely under his bed. To say he was paranoid was an understatement. Yoshio made sure that every place Kyoya went to there was always someone one watching him. He wanted to make sure the boy didn't try anything. Needless to say, all the man's careful planning went down the drain the minute Eiji had reported back to him. The younger boy's groans of pain left him feeling a bit uneasy but Yoshio just barked to the boy to make sure that Kyoya came right back into Eiji's 'care'. He didn't want his 'son' to be happy or around the blonde. Why should he have to suffer while Kyoya was spreading his legs and doing god knows what with that _pathetic_ excuse of a 'business' at that school? Had he not taught his boy better than that? Had he not hit him hard enough to make sure that he wouldn't go and tell? The old patriarch sighed. He was supposed to be on vacation, to get away from the stress that he carried at home. He didn't want to have to think of the boy when he was here. Why was it always left to Yoshio to deal with whatever problem the whore gave him?

His father never gave him love nor did he try to understand him, his mother was just a doll. She was pretty to look at but she wasn't intellectual enough to hold a conversation. If Yoshio wanted something, he'd have to earn it himself. There were no short cuts, no help, and no one to hold his hand. He instilled these values into each one of his children. He made sure they knew the value of a dollar, the only exception being Fuyumi since her life was already planned out. Yoshio had taken good care of Fuyumi, Akito, and Yuuichi. He made sure there was a roof over their heads, warm meals routinely and were well educated. Yoshio took the time to discipline each one of them when the time called for it. He gave those three nothing but love.

But then Kyoya came. The boy never disappointed him, he always had good grades, he spoke when spoken to and didn't need any 'guidance' whatsoever. Kyoya was a perfect child, he was handsome, he was popular, and he was quick on his feet. Yoshio never needed to yell at Kyoya but he did anyway. He didn't miss the look of envy his children gave the young boy. Their mother dotted on Kyoya almost always. While the woman was caring she never left it to the imagination who her favorite was. Was it because Kyoya was the youngest? Yoshio would never know.

His personal cell phone went off, interrupting his thoughts. He looked at the reserved number and smirked.

"Tayuki. What a surprise." He shuffled to his feet and walked over to the window, leaning against the cool concrete.

"Listen, Yoshio, you need to learn how to control that mutt of yours. Did you know that he manipulated his classmates to corner my son? Haninozuka Mitskuni and Morinozuka Takashi attacked him; did you know any of this?" Yoshio pursed his lips in annoyance.

This wasn't his fault. He could not be held accountable for that Neanderthal's behavior. He told the boy to knock Kyoya around a few times but never in a public place!

"Yes. He had token the liberty of informing me of this previously. Is that all?"

"Where's the mutt?" The man's gravel voice went down an octave. Was this a hint of anger Yoshio was detecting? This just made it too easy. "With Souh Tamaki, the principal's son."

"Do you have the number of the Souh residence by any chance?" "The boy lives in the second house not the main estate."

"Really now?"

"Yes. Don't tell me you have not heard this before. " Yoshio tisked with disdain. How could anyone in his stature not know of this?

He heard the voice sigh but stated, "It must have slipped my mind. Do you have the number to that residence?"

"Call my assistant and she'll give you the number. I'm busy at the moment."

"Ah, I understood. Goodbye."

"And Tayuki."

"Yes?"

"Don't do anything rash, the way that slut has every one wrapped around his finger won't help you. Become friends with Yuzuru; manipulate him."

"I'll do my best." Without another word Yoshio ended the call. He may have had influence on the general public and with his reputation he was more or less intimidating to Yuzuru.

He was sure of it.

* * *

Kaoru grabbed his twin's hand and squeezed it in reassurance. They both needed a well deserved break but right now they were here to support their friends. The limo had arrived to Tamaki's home on time. Hikaru was still shaking from encountering the lacy underwear at Kyoya's home.

There was a whole drawer full of them! to the brim with frilly, lacy pink things! the boys weren't too sure whether or not to bring them but thought better to. This way, they could use it as blackmail in case Yoshio would try to do something to Kyoya or the rest of the club. Hikaru was thankful for his parents and his brother. He could never imagine a life outside of his own. He would think his life was horrible, he had no idea that abuse could hit so close to home. It never crossed his mind that Yoshio could break Kyoya into such privation. What they saw in there was not human.

The boy's quarters were ice cold. They _could_ stand the horror of the actual evidence of what happened to Kyoya; at least they thought so until the two walked into the bathroom. Dried semen, blood and what looked like makeup littered the white tiled floor. He wanted to know where the maids were, where was the **civility**? He noticed another person's belongings as well. Did Kyoya have a …boyfriend? Whoever it was, condoms were sprawled over in the drawer as Kaoru opened it. He scrunched his nose in dissatisfaction. Poor Kyoya.

Did Tamaki know that there was someone besides Yoshio who was with the boy?

Did he know that this other guy was just as bad if not worse to Kyoya? As he filled up the last suitcase, Kaoru came across a small book. It was under the dresser, the curiosity plagued him so he opened and read the first line. It was a small journal dated back to when Haruhi first entered into the club. As he read, and read, he counted how many times Kyoya had mentioned the word death. It was over twenty times in the first entry. Even though it was about ten pages, it still mattered.

He didn't notice he was crying until his twin took the book from him and held him. After that, they managed to take a few photos of conditions just incase worst came to worst. Even though he thought against it, Hikaru thought it would be best to give the book to Kyoya. It was his originally and he had every right to hold onto it. Their friend was raped- multiple times, abused, and nearly beaten to death and they never even knew. They never knew how many times Kyoya had wanted to kill himself. They had no idea that he tortured daily. They never knew! The looks they gathered while they lugged three big suitcases out were looks of pity and sadness, some happy but the majority held looks of anguish. Was it because the maids didn't believe it would last? Or was it another reason? The mere thought of that lacy thong ran shivers down his back. He looked over at his brother who was lost in thought.

Quietly Hikaru leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad I have you, Kaoru." he whispered to his twin. The boy's eyes sparkled in happiness. He understood and nodded- there was no need for words. They waited in anxiety as they approached their destination.

* * *

"Here we are." the driver stated as he opened the door and escorted them out. They thanked him and walked into the Souh's second residence. The maids and other staff quietly welcomed them and took out the suit cases. The maid in the foyer smiled and escorted them to the living room. They noted with hesitation the warmth, the happiness in the house compared to the other. The atmosphere was startlingly different in comparison to the Ootori mansion.

They didn't like it but neither said a word. The blonde greeted them softly and looked at them sadly. It was decorated in neutral colors and had to large couched on either side of the walls. They sat down opposite to Tamaki, the glass table in-between them. Hikaru was the first to speak once they entered the room.

"We are going to do something about his father right? Because what we just saw through was not human." Tamaki nodded his head in deep thought. He idly played with the throw pillow in his hand; wrapping the yarn around his fingers, his head down. "Tamaki, you may want to look at this." Kaoru took out the small black book.

It was old, but still in tact. "I don't think Kyoya is in the right state of mind to be handling… _this_." He motioned to the book. He took it carefully. Tamaki's eyes sparkled with worry as he read the first page. "There's something else. Um, when we packed Kyoya's stuff like you asked; we found, um, another guy's stuff and he had ...condoms." Hikaru finished the last word uncomfortably; as if the room would collapse upon hearing these words. The book snapped shut. The blonde's head snapped up quickly he looked at the two with suspension. He would have told them about what happened today at the club had the two not brought this matter to his attention.

"Did you see any evidence of …" he couldn't finish the sentence. They knew what he was talking about; the looks on their faces said it all. "There was blood and semen all over the bathroom floor and some on the floor." Kaoru quietly remembered. There was silence in the room for a brief moment. Hikaru was still shaking even though Kaoru was holding his hand.

He barked out "How the hell did we not know about this? We saw him _every_ fucking day…" He ran a hand in his hair in frustration.

Tamaki let out a bitter laugh. "Kyoya keeps a lot of things to himself; he holds back a lot. He doesn't show his feelings like everyone else does, Hikaru. You know that. He hid it so well…we just didn't know and we all can to blame."

There was a pregnant silence in the room until they heard feet quietly shuffle into the room.

Kaoru turned his head in surprise as did Hikaru, Tamaki merely just smiled. The boys' fears that the low blood pressure king heard their conversation was shushed as the confused look on Kyoya's face eased their panic. Kyoya changed into a loose long sleeve shirt and loose pants that made him look smaller that they remembered him to be. His golden brown eyes were lighter without his glasses. He had a fragile build it seemed, his muscles were nonexistent but clearly still had some softness to his body. Was Kyoya always that skinny?

The boy made his way to sit down next to Tamaki, opposite to the twins. He took the book hesitantly from the blonde's hands. "Unfortunately, I thought that no one would find this." He quietly stated. He rubbed his fingers against the cool material. How long had it been since he wrote in the journal? The dullness in his movements practically eating Kaoru's insides away. The twins were not meant to find that book much less Tamaki.

In truth, Kyoya never expected anyone to actually find that book. He thought that in case he _was_ die he should have kept a record of his own thoughts. With the pass weeks' events unfolding against his will, Kyoya had lost himself on the time.

"I hope you do not think less of me and that this doesn't hurt our friendship." He said calmly. He was too calm to be okay with this all. His voice was soft but calm not at all like his usual stoic tones. Kaoru who was sitting opposite shook his head at Kyoya. They were both still in shock from what they saw but both had the decency to hide it.

"If we had known that you..that you felt that way. We would have done something." Kaoru forced out. Hikaru nodded in earnestly. "Honest."

"We know you don't really like to be open about things, but we're your friends and we care." Hikaru continued. "You don't have to hold stuff in like that Kyoya; we'd understand if you told us! We'd _kill_ that bastard for you if you asked us too!" He spoke ruthlessly.

Kyoya's corner's of his mouth twitched softly. He was in pain it seemed. His eyes were trained on the painting behind the twins as he thought this over.

Kaoru looked to Kyoya. "The point is, we just want you to know that we love you. You're always helping others and never once was the favor returned to you." Hikaru finished, "So, we want to return this favor to you." Kaoru added,

"We'll do **_whatever_** it takes!"

Tamaki looked at the scene before him in mild satisfaction. He wasn't sure what it was that feeling that bubbled in his chest but if felt good. It felt like hope.

Hope that maybe Kyoya would be okay.

* * *

GAH! How was it? Isn't the Hitachiin twins the greatest? Oh, and **REVIEW**! PLEASE...WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!


	18. The Knight in Shining Armour

Author's Note: So, I'm very sorry that I have not updated like I said I would. But I have now, so don't be ungrateful (just kidding)! My computer crashed and died so I had got a new one. Also, I made sure this contained some TamaKyo goodness, so be happy. The points are at the end so watch out for that stuff! All grammar mistakes are mine and if you catch one, my sincerest apologies!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS/FAVS/ALERTS/SUBSCRIPTIONS :D I FEEL THE LOVE!**

* * *

**Golden Horizon**

Kyoya winced knowingly as he reached to take off the loose pants that Tamaki had loaned him. He had to pull himself together if he was going to do something so simple as taking a shower! Part of him made no move to take one due to the amount of bruises that have yet to heal on his hip. Kyoya had to a stifle a small gasp at the sound of footsteps approaching the bathroom. He froze when he heard the blonde's voice.

"Kyoya, are you alright?" The low blood pressure king swallowed slowly. He had to think of something that didn't make him look like a damsel in distress. He was in a very delicate situation right now, if he had said no, Tamaki would open the door and see how truly damaged he was. If he had lied, then Tamaki wouldn't believe and still open the door.

Kyoya, most often found in this position, didn't know what to do.

While he was still at a blank stance on what to do, the doorknob turned gently. Tamaki was coming in.

Tamaki was going to _see_ those ugly bruises on him.

Tamaki was going to _know _that the boy was slut.

Tamaki was going to _notice _that Kyoya was weird.

The only person he could count on was going to see what he truly was.

_A coward_.

Kyoya bit his lip and quickly swished to the other side of the room and closed the door with little strength he had. He found himself lying to Tamaki before the thought had even occurred to him.

"I'm fine. I'm still changing!" Eiji would have been proud at the shrillness of his voice. Any attempt made to make him look more independent was cast aside when he felt the door move.

"You don't sound fine. I'm coming in."

Kyoya was on the floor before Tamaki even got a foot in. Was he really that weak or was it just Tamaki didn't know his own strength?

The blonde looked the boy over in concern. Said boy looked at the blonde passively. His eyes were still dull but glassy. His face turned red and his jaw slacked, it was hard to get words out. He forced himself to not cry even though he really wanted to. He had to act like he was at least sane.

"K-Kyoya, do you need help?" His face turned red from embarrassment. He looked anywhere but the floor due to a certain raven haired boy's current position.

Kyoya looked at his legs getting the hint. He squeaked and covered his exposed body part. He was beyond mortified. Tamaki had saw him naked…well half naked. It still counted.

Tamaki didn't even want to look at him. He was clearly disgusted with him, the blonde had made almost zero eye contact with the boy ever since he had arrived at the Souh residence.

Kyoya expected this. Eiji didn't want him, maybe except for a late night booty call. His father had wanted nothing to do with him. Neither did the rest of his family.

Was he really that damaged to not get a single look from the blonde? Hadn't he been the one to tell him that he loved him?

"Sorry." Kyoya had all but whispered. His head was bent down quickly to prevent the other from seeing any sort of emotion.

Kyoya had his legs wide open in instinct because his body was so used to being exposed. Being naked on the floor with his member exposed certainly didn't help Tamaki's impression of the boy.

Tamaki blinked. He bent down a bit a place a warm hand on the boy's cool shoulder.

"It's okay Kyoya. You don't have to apologize."

If Kyoya ever hated someone so much at the moment it was Tamaki.

He looked up at the blonde, the tears stung but he opened his mouth. He had to say it. He had to let him know just what he was feeling.

" I really am sorry. " Kyoya tried to smile but it just turned into a sad frown. He didn't want to cry again, not with Tamaki being so close.

"Shh. There's no need to apologize. " Tamaki consoled the boy. He gently grabbed both of the boy's hands and pulled him up. Warms arms encircled the boy's waist to keep him steady.

He reached for the boy's thin shirt. But nimble fingers hooked around his causing the blonde to look down. Kyoya shook his head. Tamaki had fought the urge to give in and let the boy do it, but something inside told him not to.

"Just let me take care of you." He said softly but continued. "I know it may be difficult, but just let me please Kyoya. I just want to help you."

His hands went to his sides and looked on, as Tamaki undressed him.

The exposure of his wounds, made him shrink back in earnest. Tamaki had seen the sores; they littered the boy's chest, sides, and stomach. His secret was exposed.

He had seen the words, Tamaki was disgusted. The word WHORE was still there in all its sick glory complete with a shockingly green colored band around the word. It was infected and very painful for Tamaki himself to look at.

Had Kyoya really went through all this pain? But he sucked up any hidden anger he found for Yoshio and Eiji because that would just make Kyoya feel worse.

Tamaki sat the boy on the edge of the table to start the bath, ignoring the boy's urging that he could stand by himself (another lie).

Rolling up his shirt's sleeves, he ran a hand under the faucet until it was a warm temperature. Carefully, turned his attention to Kyoya, he grabbed his hand led him to the huge tub. Getting Kyoya into the turned out to be fairly easy and before he could help the boy, Kyoya already had himself securely in.

The boy muttered a quiet thank you as Tamaki took the washcloth and cleaned the wounds he knew Kyoya couldn't. The boy couldn't stop trembling in the water; it was just so warm and soothing. His body was not use to this. After a few years of beatings and coldness, Kyoya's body had somewhat became adapted to this. Skeptically, Kyoya thought there may be more to this all than what he thought there to be. After doing so, he gave the boy a few minutes to himself.

Kyoya sank into the bath and sighed. He just couldn't get it right.

* * *

Haruhi yawned and stretched and rolled around in her small bed. Her phone, courtesy of the Host Club, had gone off, much to her dad's dismay. The apartment's walls were thin and prevented Haruhi from concealing her phone's ringtone. She moaned at the caller id, she had already known before she looked. Sitting up she flipped the phone.

"What is it Tamaki?"

"He's here!"

There was a significant pause before Haruhi could wake up from her stupor.

"..Kyoya? He's at your house?"

"YES! Isn't it glorious, Haruhi? He's safe and free!"

"Is he talking? Early today, I know that he wasn't –!"

"He's handling the situation okay so I don't think he'll be having any breakdowns soon or at least not tonight."

"Senpai, are _you _okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Haruhi sighed. The boy was acting dense again.

"No offense Tamaki senpai, but Kyoya was abused for god only knows how long. From what you've told me, it sounds like he honestly isn't okay and you aren't either."

There was a small silence before Tamaki said anything. The small girl heard shuffling on the other line and then some murmuring.

"What else am I supposed to do Haruhi? I'm trying to be there for him, someone has to be! He's had no one for a long time and I don't think its fair for him to just be left like that. He's my best friend and I love him so shouldn't that be enough?"

Tamaki huffed at the end, clearly out of breath.

Haruhi gaped quietly. She never heard Tamaki like that before. He carried such determination and passion in his voice that made her question if she was talking to the same guy that cried in the corner the first time she met him.

Things had changed.

* * *

**Author's Note/Roundup**

**Murdoc's Mismatched Eye's won! **

**Round..TWO POINTSSS!**

**cassandra909 ...24 pts**

**AngelGirl0200 ***

**irockyourworld123 ***

**ChaosMasquerade1470...25 pts**

**BuBbLeZ-BOTDF ***

**Midnight-Kitsune11 ...24 pts**

**Mewknight ...24 pts**

**Grey Orul ...24 pts**

**kamieyg...25 pts**

**KekiKat ***

**Pyro-Wolf ***

**Cal...24 pts**

**Astrophel Thracius ***

**Murdoc's Mismatched Eyes...29 pts++**

**CATY ***

**sweetestair74...24pts**

**Booboo ***

**Chibi Canada- Matty ***

**ninjagokat ***

**misakilover09 ***

**silent dragon of darkness ***

**wolfeclipse25 ***

**Phili3 ***

**Suga Bee ***

**Crying Silently ***

**Ironic Unicorn...25pts**

**xSonya ***

_if you received an asterisk its because you had not reviewed before. I'm not sure what to do but I was thinking, for the people who **HAVE an asterisk to message me one shot ideas so i could write them something. ****ONLY THE PEOPLE WITH ASTERISKS.**_**  
**

_**ALSO, I CHANGED THE POINT VALUE THIS ROUND. IT WAS 12 + N. **_


	19. A Boy and his Hero

Author's note: I apologize for the late update :( I was trying to write a new chapter each month but ...yeah. [So I decided that I can't do the game anymore frankly because it's too much work trying to keep track of people who don't review but reviewed the last time]. I have to thank you guys so much for followling/faving/alerting this story! All mistakes are mine, so be gentle.

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

_Warnings- mentions of delusions and sad Kyoya._

_'word'- thought_

* * *

**Golden Horizon**

Tamaki closed his cellphone and sighed. There was still so much that needed done. But he couldn't bear to walk in on Kyoya again. The look on the boy's face hurt him, how did his best friend become so...meek?

Kyoya was anything but timid or afraid; he was brave, cunning and just perfect in Tamaki's eyes.

Why couldn't everyone _see_ that? The low blood pressure king single-handedly ran the host club, as much as he didn't want to admit it, without Kyoya the club would have never been where it is. It was all thanks to Kyoya, without him, Tamaki was nothing.

It was Kyoya who protected him against the Newspaper Club's antics.

He did everything for the blonde, answering his calls even though he knew not to call before ten. Kyoya still answered.

So why did it take until now for Tamaki to realize all of this? Why had he been so naïve through all of this to see that his friend was going through hell?

He ran a hand through his hair, tiredly. He had to pull himself together and actually be there for Kyoya and not just whining in a corner. It wasn't something that could be easily fixed, Kyoya was going to be like_ this_ for a while. He wasn't going be the the one to fix everything anymore. It was Tamaki's turn.

He turned on his heels, making his way to the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

The faint 'come in' made his stomach churn. He sounded so weak and fragile. Biting his lip Tamaki turned the delicate knob and went in.

"Kyoya, are you almost finished?"

"U-uh. Yeah. I think so." Tamaki bit his soft lip, wanting to just bounce off the walls and cry in a corner. A slight blush dusted his cheeks as he came closer to the boy.

Shaking his head at his own hormones, Tamaki gently grabbed hold of his friend's hands. Slowly, he watched as Kyoya attempted to stand, only to have fallen on Tamaki's chest.

"It's okay. Here, let me." Tamaki lifted the boy from under his legs into a bridal position, causing Kyoya to fidget from the absence of the warm water. He fought the urge to stop his teeth from chattering.

Tamaki eased the boy onto the chair, more concerned for the boy's temperature than his own clothes. The blonde chuckled softly and wrapped the fluffy towel around the boy, it reminded him briefly of a child. He patted the latter's ivory shoulders softly, as not to irritate the already much abused skin.

Kyoya's eyes sparkled just a bit, he noticed, but it was gone as soon as it went. Tamaki never said a word, quietly drying the boy's torso. He didn't even flinch upon seeing the words, which further embarrassed Kyoya.

'_Look at you, disgusting and filthy. He doesn't want you when he can have someone so much better'_

The thoughts suffocated Kyoya's mind, creating fresh tears in his eyes. Kyoya just gulped silently, the burning would subside, just as long as Tamaki didn't see.

He didn't want to cry again in front of his friend. He had already abused Tamaki's kindness so much, he had worn out his welcome the minute he stepped foot in that house.

But Kyoya didn't have any other options, his brothers and sister were nowhere to be found, or, they just didn't care. It was hard enough having brothers that wanted to pretend he didn't exist but to have Fuyumi, not once, call him really hurt Kyoya.

He had always considered them relatively close, at least more than his brothers. So why had she not called him? The other side of Kyoya knew that she was busy with her own life. She had better things to do then contact her kid brother and as much as that _hurt _Kyoya he could understand.

"Kyoya? ..Kyoya?" Tamaki's voice drained the boy from his thoughts.

Blinking his eyes, Kyoya whispered, "Yes?" A tear trailed down his face.

"I'm going to put some of the rubbing alcohol on, if that's alright?" Tamaki reached a hand and wiped the tear away, his knuckles grazed the boy's cheek, in a way that was both gentle and sweet.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. Getting a small nod from the boy, Tamaki quickly grabbed the bottle and dashed some on a cotton swab. The king was torn on what to do, he didn't want to inadvertently hurt the boy, but he was left with no other option.

His gaze shifted to said wound, he could faintly feel his stomach drop if he wasn't so shocked.

Kyoya, immediately felt the boy's shock, curved his arm to cover it. Tamaki didn't have to act so shocked and disgusted; he already knew he was tainted.

The blonde blinked a couple of times and frown, "Kyoya, move your arm." The raven haired boy didn't respond, his arm just tightened.

"Kyo-!"

"I already know I'm disgusting to look at but please don't look at me like that." Kyoya's breath hitched and he hunched his shoulders. His voice was barely about a whispered, he sounded weak and ..defeated?

Tamaki eyes widened quickly, he hadn't meant to look so shocked. It was never his intention to make Kyoya feel even worse about his self than he already did. His job was to help Kyoya feel _good_ about himself.

But he did the complete opposite.

"That wasn't what I meant. I was just really shocked at the state of it, Kyoya. I'm amazed that you were able to go that long without any medicine for it."

There was a long pause before Kyoya spoke again.

"H-he refused to give me anything for it.."

The blonde moved the boy's arm out of the way with little effort. The words were still present, the skin around it turned to a soft green adorned with black splotches. The skin had hardened a bit around the curves of the letters.

"It's not your fault that this happened to you" Tamaki reached over with the cotton swab and lightly glazed over the wound.

Kyoya's body jerked and his muscles tensed. The unforgotten memories played in his mind again.

_"You're a dirty, dirty little whore, and that's going to clean your disgusting ass up."_

He shook his head crazily and pushed Tamaki off of him. It was becoming too much for him. Familiar images like the tub, and Hagoshi and Tayuki's smirking faces filled the boy's eyes.

"Stop! Please, just stop!" The boy collapsed to his knees, his boney fingers covering his face from the blonde's view. The raven-haired boy's naked bottom quivered but it went unnoticed, as Kyoya's screams became louder.

"I'm sorry! Stop, please. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kyoya's nails dug into his skin, blood pooled out.

"Ssh, you're safe. It's okay." Tamaki knelt beside the broken boy, rocking him back and forth as his friend's sobs continued. The blonde was at a loss of words to console the boy.

* * *

Kyoya laid his head gently on the soft pillow, his forehead neatly bandaged. Another thing Tamaki did for him. He bit his lip, the room was warm and comfortable, a complete 180 from his home.

His _home_.

Well, it wasn't his house anymore. It never was. But how could he have reworded so that it didn't sound..as bad?

He sighed and rubbed his red eyes. His arms completely warmed from the long t-shirt. This again, was from Tamaki.

The blonde thought it would be better to have Kyoya sleep in his own clothes in case of any suppressed memories coming up if Kyoya slept in his clothes. Tamaki didn't want to go through that again.

Tamaki had put him to bed, concerned at the boy's lethargic state. Kyoya didn't tell Tamaki to leave the light on. He wanted to seem less pathetic and more stable. He had already done a lot this past week to burden Tamaki, he couldn't do it again. No matter how scared he was at the moment.

Shaking at the retreating footsteps, Kyoya swallowed a gasp as the room became darker. He was trapped in there until morning.

Kyoya yawned and turned on his side, desperate for sleep to take him. He had embarrassed himself too much today, it was better to just forget about it.

He didn't want to bother Tamaki anymore for the night.

* * *

Author's note: Awh, wasn't this lovely? If you would just write something below that box, you'll get more TamaKyo action. okay? But since, I'm not doing the game anymore, how about you guys just send me requests of things you'd like for me to write for you? How does that sound?

Also, please tell me how this was, I feel a bit ehhish with this chapter. :X


	20. The Enchanted Castle

**Author's Note**: I'm really sorry for the long 6 month wait because that was uncalled for. There really was nothing going on in my life except school. I decided to update a few months ago actually but realized that I had no idea WHERE to start so I just stopped. But then I noticed Golden Horizon reached 300 reviews! How exciting: D I just want to thank you all for everything I mean it, it's been a looooooong time with the story progression and everything aside from that and you guys still held out.

_MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I UPDATED AS MY PRESENT TO YOU!_

**Before you read**: Remember in chapter 4 I mentioned the date being 29 September? Keep that in mind as a sort of timeline... I'll explain later.

**Tamaki/Kyoya progression**: It's fairly awkward enough said. But it's sweet in this chapter.

**Polls**: I still have the question of a possible sequel to GH, so please vote! c:

**Warnings**: light fluff, self-esteem issues, and mentions of abuse. Includes pathetically adorable Kyoya and a small k-anymore and I'll give away the story c:

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own OHSHC_

_Text- emphasis_

'_text' – thoughts_

**Text- **extreme emphasis

* * *

**Golden Horizon**

When Kyoya woke up he was amazed to see silk sheets against his pale legs. Not only was the touch incredible, it made him feel better. Looking around the room he came to the realization that this was in fact not his room but another's.

Reality had hit like a ton of bricks. Kyoya knew there were three major problems on hand.

Firstly, this was not his room! He didn't recognize anything and the color scheme was beautiful. There was thought put into this room not just the usual sense of sophistication. Secondly, this was not his house. The Ootori mansion had no likes especially in Kyoya's room for silk sheets. On the other hand he did see his father's room with silk.. He shook his head before any more 'bad thoughts' as he liked to call them, could rise. He refused to be held down to these thoughts anymore. Thirdly, if he was not home within a few minutes there will be even more hell to pay then now. There was absolutely no telling what Yoshio had in store for his son upon his arrival. Well, Kyoya _knew_, he just didn't want to say it out loud, it would make it more real.

Nevertheless, the youngest Ootori flipped the covers completely off and shifted in the soft bed. He wrapped his arms around his bent knees and frown. There would be no use of him here if he did decide to stay with Tamaki but there would be even less use of him if he stayed 'home' with _daddy. _

He couldn't become a burden to a person he cared for so dearly but he couldn't bear to disappoint him either..

Tamaki already saw how much of a screw he was from the episode last night, just the thought made a small blush dust across his cheeks. How embarrassing!

Maybe if he convinced the blonde to let him go home somehow he could fix everything?

All though he was ever the pessimist he still like to think he could think positively even if the situation was entirely fucked up. Whatever pent-up enthusiasm he had, had been taken away from him. He sighed softly and laid his head on his knees, the bandages rubbed against his thigh sharply.

He remembered how Eiji laughed at him whenever he would wince, the taller boy would just sneer when his eyes teared up.

Kyoya opened his mouth and all that came out was a sob.

Eiji didn't care how he felt, he didn't care when he cried or begged for medicine, help, or anything at all.

All Eiji cared for was himself and it was hard for Kyoya to understand that.

It was hard for anyone in such a position to understand that.

Maybe if Kyoya had been strong enough he could have done something to prevent all of this. The longer Kyoya questioned this, the more loss in time he had become. He looked up from the clock and saw that it was in fact 11:00 o'clock. Wiping his eyes he took a deep breath and went to the bathroom.

There was something he wanted to check.

* * *

Tamaki Suoh was in trouble and not the normal kind more like the risk of getting disowned.

But he didn't care in the slightest. When he told his father what he had done, he was not happy to say the least.

Well, okay, maybe he was over exaggerating, but, it was a real possibility.

All that was his top priority was Kyoya and everything and everyone could take a back seat. When he looked into the boys eye's he saw sadness, and if that didn't break his heart, tending to his wounds did. Just the sight of the pale soft flesh marred with fresh cuts on top of old one sent shivers down his spine. There was definitely over 100 cuts on his legs alone. The idea of human branding didn't make it any more bearable.

How could you mark another person in such a way? Did they even think of the scarring it would lead or the pain Kyoya went thought? How could someone be this cruel to an innocent person?

Tamaki breathed, as he heard the maids tell him of his father's arrival. He sighed but stood up as his father entered the living room. He bowed in respect as his father nod and sat down.

The maid walked in with a tray of tea and cookies, Tamaki knew of his father's sweet tooth, what better way to persuade him then with cookies.

Yuzuru's eyes sparked when he looked at Tamaki.

"Are you sure son that Yoshio is abusing your friend?"

"Yes! Father, I had to take him home with me, he wasn't well." The blonde talked in a surge of panic. The events from last night were enough to fire him up even more.

"Be that as it may, Tamaki-!"

"He was _hurt_ what was I supposed to do? He's my best friend and I refuse to leave Kyoya with that monster." The young boy took the tea calmly from the tray and sipped it, waiting for his father's response.

All he saw was calmness; there were no traces of anger, resentment, nothing!

"I just want you to know son what you are getting yourself into. This is someone's life not a project. What you do from now on will affect both of you. You have to understand the repercussions." The older man said this so easily as if he was okay with….

"So are you telling me, Father that Kyoya staying is alright with you?" The blonde carefully placed his cup down and looked up.

Yozuru Suoh nodded solemnly. He held his finger up before his son eyes could widen even more.  
"The only thing I ask is if you asked Kyoya this."

Tamaki frowned, "I don't see why he wouldn't be okay with staying here I mean, he seems to like it here and he's away from _**him**_."

"Well Tamaki, that's your only problem, you have to ask Kyoya if it is okay first. After all, I think he would be okay here." The patriarch nodded his head wisely.

"Thank you Father!" The boy's violet eyes sparkled with merriment. There was still the whole process of decorating Kyoya's room to think about too.

His father only nodded and the blonde hugged him. The blonde earned a chuckle and a hug back. He was thankful to have a father like Yuzuru. One that didn't hurt him or make him feel inadequate but rather one that guided him and helped him.

The two quietly say their goodbyes and once Yuzuru left, he ran up the stairs. With sweaty palms, Tamaki ran a hand through his hair as he made his way to the guest room.

He didn't know what to expect.

* * *

Kyoya was very interested in the bandage under his navel. He didn't have any need to check it but to just watch the injured area. His stomach was starting to hurt as he pressed softly into the cloth.

He wondered how he looked underneath, if any of skin healed or if he just looked …better. He loosened the buttoned down pajama top and his eyes glazed over.

Looking at the mirror, Kyoya couldn't help but bring his fingers up to his torso. He traced his ribs and stopped when he reached the bandage. When did his body become so_ ugly_. His palms pushed on the soft skin of his stomach, he felt nothing. For the first time in years, his body had become a stranger to him.

How did he let his skin get so ….dirty? But what Kyoya couldn't remember for the life of him was why did he have dents in his skin as well? Dents he never noticed he had, the ones he _did_ in fact remember where on his thighs not on his face.

His hands shook as they reached his hair. He carefully combed his fingers through them only to get halfway and notice a patch was missing. His stomach lurched at the mere thought of his hair.

His hair, his skin, his body were so important to him that it made him even more sick just to think about it. Kyoya refused to think of the disgust Tamaki probably felt looking at his naked body.

How was he supposed to be part of the host club if he didn't look up to par? It would be plain embarrassing to insult his friends by looking like _this._

He was ugly and worn out. He didn't belong with his friends anymore, he deserved something lower.

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

The action pulled the troubled boy out of his thoughts. "Kyoya, are you almost finished? There's something I need to ask you."

The boy blinked twice and shook his head, desperate to clear his head from any more vicious thoughts. He buttoned his shirt up quickly and without so much as a sigh he opened the door knob.

The blonde was beautiful. He smiled at Kyoya and said carefully as if the boy would break, "I have something very important to ask and I was hoping you wouldn't..say no?"

Kyoya opened his mouth to reply but his voice was stuck as if it didn't want to come out. He closed it and tried again but nothing came out. So the raven haired boy just nodded and waited for more bad news.

The blonde smiled again and breathed out "Would you move in with me?"

Kyoya cocked his head and sucked his bottom lip in so that it resembled a pout He didn't quite hear what the blonde was saying, it all came out too fast for his liking.

Tamaki really could not catch a break. Kyoya looked positively adorable just standing there and dear heavens, he was _pouting_.

_'Oh god.'_

He cleared his throat and tried again, "I was saying, would you like to move in here, with me?"

The boy's eyes widened but showed no emotions of happiness or anything at all.

"Okay."

The blonde's heart dropped but it didn't hurt as bad because he saw a flick of something in Kyoya's eyes when he asked so this had to be a step up.

"Great. So, how are you feeling?" The blonde could have punched himself for sounding so stupid. Where was his charisma when he needed it most? He sounded like an idiot just standing there and making Kyoya uncomfortable.

"Um.." the boy took a moment to think about this. The blonde could have jumped him if he wasn't hurt (and had approval), Kyoya took a deep breath but continued, "I feel okay, but this bandage is really bothering me."

The blonde's eyes perked up at the mention of the bandage. This was another reason to touch Kyoya, excellent.

"I'll change it for you! If you're okay with t-that?" The blonde had to be smooth and confident but he just messed that up.

The boy tried to smile but couldn't, his face hurt terribly. This upset Kyoya, he swallowed shallowly and made an attempt to nod which didn't work out well either.

Instead, he tried the direct approach and grabbed Tamaki's hand. And tried to move him inside the bathroom with him. This failed because Kyoya was too weak to pull the taller boy.

"Please.", he whispered. His eyes teared and Tamaki had to hold him to keep Kyoya from falling.

"Of course. Anything for you, Kyoya.", the blonde whispered. He guided the boy to the sink, which was short enough to place him on top of the smooth surface.

He waited for the boy to unbutton his top and strategically opened the cabinet; he grabbed more bandages antiseptic ointment, and soothing cream.

He looked up at Kyoya and smiled one last time before he carefully peeled off the bandage. He didn't want to irritate his skin further if he just ripped it off. He rubbed the skin tenderly, careful not to interfere in the wound area.

He took some of the cloth and cleaned it. Kyoya didn't make any movements he just sat there clutching Tamaki's unused hand. However, something must have bothered him because he wasn't looking at Tamaki but rather the wall behind him.

Deciding to question him later, Tamaki continued his work and once finished he helped the boy down (even if the counter was low). The blonde throw the old bandage and other items away. He looked at the boy and washed his hands. He wanted to make sure that Kyoya wasn't crying. When he was done he opened the door and waited for the boy to come through.

Kyoya said nothing but walked out of the room, Tamaki grabbed his hand and moved the boy to his already made bed.

"How did you sleep?" Tamaki asked, breaking the silence.

The other boy sat on the bed and whispered, "Well."

Tamaki's eyes narrowed in concern at the boy's firm grip on his pants.

"Are you still in pain?", the blonde had lightly touched his shoulder he sat with Kyoya. His best friend nodded and did something that surprised them both.

He laid his head on the blonde's lap and smiled. It wasn't flashy but still it was sincere and only succeeded in making Tamaki's heart flutter. A light blush dusted the paler boy's face, and he just found it so cute.

He leaned down to place just one soft kiss on the boy's forehead. His skin was so soft and he smelt like roses, he would lose himself in this if he wasn't careful.

"Kyoya, do you want any aspirin? I know it must really hurt right now", his voice lowered an octave as he brushed his lips against the boy's soft cheek.

The boy under him nodded and said nothing hypnotized by Tamaki's swiftness. He pulled Kyoya up and left shortly to the bathroom and brought with him a glass of water.

With the bottle in his hand he read the instructions, he frowned and looked up.

"You shouldn't take these with an empty stomach. Are you hungry?"

Kyoya bit his lip but said, "No."

"Not even in the slightest, Kyoya?"

"No. I feel full." He shifted so his legs dangled from the bed.

"How about just something small? Would that be okay?"

"..I guess so.", Kyoya sighed. He wrapped his arms up around his legs and watched as Tamaki left through the room again. He felt a bit cold but decided not to say anything about it. As much as he wanted to get under the covers he couldn't because it would require him to move even more than his body wanted him to.

He couldn't help the feeling of anxiety the bubbled in his chest, what if Tamaki didn't really want him to stay here? What if he wanted nothing more than to put him on out on the streets? Or worse take him back to Eiji and leave there…

Kyoya hadn't noticed the dip in the bed and the warm finger that slide across his cheek to wipe the tear. Tamaki had returned with a small bowl of soup and place it on the desk in front of the bed. He sighed inwardly as he noticed the boy's sad face.

He had to remind himself that it wasn't something he did but rather how the boy was coping.

"Kyoya, I'm back." He whispered softly. He sadly smiled as the boy noticed him, clearly shaken out of his thoughts.

"O-oh, thank you.", Kyoya remarked carefully as Tamaki gave him the small bowl. He took one sip and immediately wanted to finish the whole thing but he knew he shouldn't push himself. He waited as Tamaki handed him the small pills to finish the soup.

Tamaki had smiled again. _'Probably thinking of a new way to get rid of me.' , _he thought cynically.A small voice told him that wasn't the case but Kyoya ignored it. He knew Tamaki genuinely wanted him here.

"How do you feel now?", Tamaki asked as he placed the bowl on the desk again. He sat on the bed again and watched the boy's actions carefully. He didn't want Kyoya to fall or faint.

"Better.", Kyoya mumbled. The aspirin had hit him fast, he guessed because he wasn't used to taking medicine. He yawned tiredly and stretched, as far as he could without hurting his arms. This action caused Tamaki to chuckle and he opened the bed covers.

"Get some rest Kyoya."

The boy blinked his eyes owlishly before replying, "I'm okay, really. It's just the medicine."

"I think it would work best if you took a nap.", he gently kissed the boy's' cheek and left the room once said boy had fell asleep.

It was just at that moment, Tamaki remembered the date.

it was November 10.

* * *

Author's note: How was it?! Did I do well? I hope so, and please remember to review!


	21. A Prince's Decision Part 1

**A/N**: No! This story has _not_ been discontinued, I've just been lazy. Im not too happy with how this story's progressed but i guess its okay. My dearest apologies to all my lovely followers; you're support makes me smile every day or at least when I get another fav/alert/review. Thank you so much for all you're reviews! Golden Horizon still has some way to go. I'm thinking possibly 40 chapters, realistically speaking. I'm trying to update much more often so review review and review!

This is _only_ part 1 the next part should be in by next monday!

**Before you read**: A lot of the reviews I received where questions about the significance of time. These times foreshadow and help me remember how these events will shape the story. Also, these times are important for Kyoya's sake. Ahhh, I hope you understand a bit better now (probably not and im sorry) . Feel free to private message me any questions or concerns you have about this story.

**Tamaki/Kyoya progression** : With everything, it takes time. You will be satisfied.

**Polls**: Please vote! Poll will close once story has been completed but still vote please! c:

**Warnings**: mentions of child abuse, past self-mutilation, self-esteem issues, disturbing imagery, and crying tamakyo. Honestly, if you've come this far, you will be okay (just kidding, you won't. you'll hate me so much).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own OHSHC.

Golden Horizon

When Kyoya awoke next he didn't expect to see a person sitting in one of the lounge chairs in the corner of the quiet room. He also didn't expect to see Tamaki in one of the chairs reading a book of all things. His violet eyes stared intensely into the page, as if absorbing the page itself for everything it was worth. Tamaki did everything with fierce ambition, he wanted those violet eyes to study _him_ with passion. He still couldn't believe he put his head on Tamaki's lap, what would his father say? What would Tamaki's father say? Tamaki must have thought the boy was desperate and easy. He bit his lip in thought, he would be living with the blonde now, but how would his father take this?

He wouldn't react well as far as Kyoya knew. He felt just the slightest bit guilty for worrying his father, if he was still capable of causing such an emotion out of his _dad_.

Kyoya was making himself miserable for caring for those who simply didn't care for him. If at all, Yoshio couldn't care in the slightest what Kyoya was doing and who he was with. Eiji, however, may be a different story as Tamaki did challenge the older boy's masculinity and Eiji wasn't good with competition.

He wouldn't put it past Eiji to leave things as they were, it simply wasn't Eiji's style. After all, Eiji did have connections to the yakuza and what if they planned a "hit" on Tamaki? Kyoya knows that all this worrying is just what it is; worrying. Nothing was going to happen and no one was going to die. But Kyoya couldn't bear it if something did happen to Tamaki knowing that he caused it in some way.

He wouldn't feel the same ever again. Tears welled up in his eyes but he pushed them aside, he was tired of crying. He cried endlessly day and night and to be quite honest he didn't know how much tears he could cry until his tear ducts had dried completely.

He moved a bit and Tamaki broke his concentration and looked at the boy.

"You're awake! How do you feel?" The blonde smiled and Kyoya felt his heart flutter slightly.

"I-I'm feeling better." His throat felt sore , his head was throbbing and he couldn't feel part of his face but he ignored it. After all, the least he could do was lie and make it seem like he was okay instead of bothering Tamaki. He was already such a burden, how could he be even more troublesome?

"I'm glad." Tamaki had stood up and walked over to Kyoya's bed and quietly sat down on the edge. "Kyoya, I wanted to ask you something yesterday but," he blushed lightly "We got a little caught up."

Kyoya's eyes widened slightly other than that there was no indication he was paying attention.

"Kyoya", Tamaki's fingertips gently grasped Kyoya's chin and turned it to him. His skin was so warm, this worried Tamaki.

"When was the last time you've seen a doctor?" He asked slowly almost afraid of the response.

He knew it wouldn't be good but he still had to ask, Kyoya's health was most important.

"A few years ago..Father didn't like others to see my body."

"Where they because of the bruises?"

"Yes."

Tamaki gently stroked the boy's gaunt cheek with back of his fingers. His chest tightened when his fingers graced over a blue bruise. Kyoya's skin was still so soft but very warm to the touch.

"Kyoya, would it be too much to ask if I could take your temperature?" The boy's body trembled only slightly, but he nodded.

Tamaki rushed to the adjourned bathroom and opened the cabinet, he took the thermometer out and breathed. It was odd being the one officially in charge now between the two of them. He didn't like seeing someone he loved so dearly damaged.

Tamaki retrieved the device and instructed Kyoya to open his mouth, he then placed said thermometer under the boys tongue.

Kyoya looked down the entire time which of course did not go unnoticed, pretty much everything he does Tamaki is watching whether its because of pure worry or infatuation he's not sure yet.

Both boys patiently waited for the beep from the thermometer. Tamaki carefully took out the device and checked its results. He had a feeling it would be high.

It was 38.3 Degrees Celcious.

Tamaki brows knitted in concern. "Kyoya you have a fever! Are you- do you feel sick at all besides the pain?"

Kyoya shook his head and bit his abused bottom lip.

Tamaki sat down on the bed next to Kyoya and sighed.

"Kyoya."

He took a deep breath. Kyoya's stomach sank further- was Tamaki tired of him? Disgusted with him?

"How do you feel if we got a doctor to examine you? I just want to make sure that you don't have any internal bleeding or some kind of infection that wasn't spotted right away."

Kyoya replied softly, "That would be fine." He could feel his heart in his throat. He didn't like doctors and how did he know the doctor would be an employee of Yoshio? at the thought of his father Kyoya's eyes burned.

Tamaki smiled slowly and rubbed his fingers across Kyoya's knuckles, they were slightly red.

The blonde looked up at Kyoya. His heart shattered even more at the sight of Kyoya's tear glazed eyes. He wanted to hug and kiss the boy but he couldn't because he most likely already crossed the boundaries even more.

And not to mention make things even more awkward.

The boy had been sexually abused and most likely raped on a daily basis and all he could think about was touching Kyoya even more?

God, he is sick.

His stomach lurched and he swallowed the bile that crept stealthy up his throat. He was disgusted with himself and Yoshio.

* * *

Wow so um this took a lot of willpower. Remember to review.


End file.
